wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Winnetou/TII/06
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ VI W WAROWNI Upłynął szereg dni, zanim Old Firehand mógł ruszyć z nami do swego "zamku". Droga, którą odbyliśmy zresztą szczęśliwie, wiodła przez sam środek obszarów należących do nieprzyjacielskich szczepów. Toteż dopiero wtedy, gdy niebezpieczeństwo mieliśmy już za sobą, mogliśmy wreszcie odpocząć, by nabrać nowych sił. Strzelby nasze milczały w ostatnich dniach, staraliśmy się bowiem nie zwracać na siebie uwagi czerwonoskórych. Mimo to nie doznaliśmy głodu, łowiąc zwierzynę w pułapki. Pewnej nocy siedziałem z Old Firehandem przy ogniu, Winnetou zaś pełnił straż. Gdy podczas jednego z okrążeń obozu przechodził koło nas, Old Firehand rzekł do niego: - Czy mój brat nie usiądzie przy ognisku? Ścieżka Rapahów nie prowadzi w to miejsce. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. - Oko Apacza jest zawsze otwarte; nie dowierza on nocy, gdyż noc jest jak kobieta - odrzekł Winnetou. Po tych słowach zniknął znowu w ciemności. - Nienawidzi kobiet - napomknąłem, chcąc rozpocząć rozmowę, jedną z tych przyjemnych rozmów, które się prowadzi pod spokojnie mrugającymi gwiazdami i które pamięta się potem przez długie lata. Old Firehand otworzył futerał, który nosił zawsze na szyi, wyjął zeń troskliwie schowaną tam fajkę, napełnił ją powoli tytoniem i zapalił. - Tak sądzicie? Może się mylicie... - Wyczułem to z jego słów. - A jednak tak nie jest - mruknął myśliwiec. - Była bowiem kobieta, o której posiadanie walczyłby z całym światem, z człowiekiem i diabłem, ale od owego czasu zapomniał wyrazu: skwaw. - Czemuż nie wprowadził jej do swojego wigwamu? - Bo kochała innego. - Indianin nie pyta o to zazwyczaj. - Ale ten inny był jego przyjacielem, - A nazwisko tego przyjaciela? - Teraz brzmi: Old Firehand. Podniosłem wzrok, zaskoczony niespodzianką, bo oto znalazłem się w obliczu jednej z tragedii, w jakie obfituje Zachód. Oczywiście nie miałem prawa pytać w dalszym ciągu, ale żądza dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej musiała wyzierać z mojej twarzy, gdyż Old Firehand rzekł: - Zostawcie przeszłość w spokoju, sir! Gdybym chciał o niej mówić, to wy, mimo swej młodości, bylibyście naprawdę jedynym człowiekiem, któremu bym się zwierzył. Polubiłem was w ciągu tego krótkiego okresu czasu, odkąd jesteśmy razem. - Dziękuję, sir! Mogę wam powiedzieć otwarcie, że i ja czuję do was ogromną życzliwość. - Wiem o tym, wiem. Dowiedliście tego dostatecznie. Bez waszej pomocy zginąłbym owej nocy. Wpadłem w diabelnie trudne położenie i ociekałem krwią jak wielokrotnie ranny bawół, Gniewało mnie to, że nie udało mi się wyrównać rachunku z Timem Finneteyem. Dałbym sobie tu na miejscu rękę uciąć, gdyby ten łotr mógł pokosztować mojego żelaza. Spokojne zazwyczaj i otwarte oblicze mówiącego drgało podczas tych słów gorzką zawziętością. Kiedy tak leżał przede mną z iskrzącymi się oczyma i zaciśniętymi pięściami, wyobrażałem sobie, że ów rachunek z Paranohem czy Finneteyem musiał być pokaźny. Przyznaję, że ciekawość moja zwiększała się stale. Myślę, że z każdym innym człowiekiem, który byłby na moim miejscu, działoby się to samo. Spotkałem się tu z nie znaną mi historią - oto niegdyś mój przyjaciel Winnetou otworzył swoje serce dziewczynie. Zachował to w tajemnicy nawet przede mną, swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i bratem. Musiałem jednak być cierpliwy, chociaż przychodziło mi to z trudnością. Spodziewałem się, że przyszłość przyniesie wyjaśnienie. Rekonwalescencja Old Firehanda postępowała tak szybko, jakeśmy sobie tego wszyscy życzyli, wyruszyliśmy więc w drogę w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Chcieliśmy się dostać przez kraj Rapahów i Pawnejów aż do Mankicity, nad której brzegiem Old Firehand miał "warownię", jak się wyrażał Przepłynęliśmy przez Kehupahan i wkrótce byliśmy już niedaleko od niej. Chciałem tam na pewien czas przyłączyć się do traperów, którymi Old Firehand dowodził, a potem przez Dakotę i Psią Prerię dostać się do jezior. Podczas pobytu z nim nadarzyłaby mi się zapewne niejednokrotnie sposobność wejrzenia w jego przeszłość. Pewnego razu siedziałem w milczeniu przy ognisku, poruszając się tylko po to, aby podsycić ogień. Podczas jednego takiego ruchu błysnął mi na palcu pierścionek. Mimo iż błysk ten trwał zaledwie chwilę, Old Firehand wprawnym okiem spostrzegł ten mały przedmiot i ze zdumieniem w twarzy zerwał się ze swego miejsca. - Co to za pierścień macie na palcu, sir? - spytał pośpiesznie. - To pamiątka po jednej z najstraszniejszych godzin mojego życia. - Czy wolno mu się przypatrzeć? Kiedy mu podałem pierścień, pochwycił go z widoczną skwapliwością i zaledwie nań spojrzał, rzucił pytanie: - Od kogo go macie? Opanowało go nieopisane wzburzenie, gdy odpowiedziałem: - Od pewnego chłopca z New Venango. Zawołał z jeszcze większym niepokojem: - Z New Venango? Byliście u Forstera? Czy widzieliście Harry'ego? Wspomnieliście o strasznej godzinie, o nieszczęściu! - Była to przygoda, w której mnie i mojemu dzielnemu Swallowowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo upieczenia się żywcem - odrzekłem wyciągając rękę po pierścień. - Zostawcie to! - rzekł nie oddając pierścienia. - Muszę wiedzieć, jakim sposobem dostał się w wasze posiadanie. Mam do tego uświęcone prawo. - Usiądźcie spokojnie, sir! Gdyby ktoś inny usiłował nie zwrócić mi pierścienia, potrafiłbym go zmusić do tego, wam jednak opowiem bliższe szczegóły, a wy dowiedziecie mi potem swego prawa. - Mówcie! A zapewniam was, że ten pierścień stałby się w ręku każdego innego człowieka, któremu bym mniej ufał niż wam, wyrokiem śmierci dla niego. A zatem opowiadajcie, opowiadajcie! A więc Old Firehand znal Harry'ego, znał także Forstera, a wzburzenie, jakie go opanowało, dowodziło, jak bardzo los tych ludzi nie był mu obojętny. Cisnęło mi się na usta sto pytań, lecz wstrzymałem się i rozpocząłem sprawozdanie z owego spotkania. Wsparty na łokciu leżał Old Firehand naprzeciwko mnie po drugiej stronie ognia, a w każdym rysie jego twarzy malowało się napięcie. Uwaga jego rosła z każdą chwilą, a gdy doszedłem do tego momentu, w którym porwałem Harry'ego z sobą na konia, zerwał się i zawołał: - Człowiecze, to jedynie mogło go ocalić! Drżę o jego życie! Prędzej, prędzej, mówcie dalej! Podniosłem się także pod wpływem przypomnienia tego strasznego wypadku i opowiadałem dalej. On pod chodził do mnie coraz bliżej i bliżej, usta mu się rozchyliły, jak gdyby bał się uronić jakieś słowo, szeroko otwarte oczy wpiły się w moje wargi, a całe jego ciało zgięło się, jak gdyby to on sam siedział na pędzącym Swallowie, rzucał się w spienione nurty rzeki i w strasznym przerażeniu starał się dotrzeć do stromej, poszarpanej, skalnej ściany. Już przedtem pochwycił mnie za ramię i gniótł ją teraz bezwiednie tak mocno, że musiałem zacisnąć zęby. Oddech wydzierał mu się z piersi z głośnym stękaniem. - Wielkie nieba! - zawołał odetchnąwszy głęboko, kiedy usłyszał, że przedostałem się szczęśliwie wraz z chłopcem poza krawędź parowu w bezpieczne miejsce. - To było okropne, straszne! Wydawało mi się, jak gdyby moje własne ciało tkwiło w płomieniach, jakkolwiek wiedziałem przedtem, żeście go ocalili, gdyż w przeciwnym razie nie mógłby ofiarować wam pierścienia. - Nie uczynił tez tego. Pierścień zsunął mu się z palca wbrew jego woli, a on nie spostrzegł zguby. - W takim razie powinniście byli bezwarunkowo zwrócić cudzą rzecz właścicielowi. - Chciałem to zrobić, lecz on uciekł ode mnie. Ujrzałem go dopiero nazajutrz w otoczeniu jakiejś rodziny, która uszła śmierci, ponieważ jej mieszkanie znajdowało się w najwyżej położonym kącie doliny, a pożar się już cofnął. - I powiedzieliście mu o pierścieniu? - Nie. Wcale mnie nie dopuszczono, nawet strzelano do mnie, wobec czego pojechałem swoją drogą. - On jest taki! Tak! Taki właśnie! Nic mu nie jest tak wstrętne jak tchórzostwo, a was uważał za tchórza. Co się stało z Forsterem? - Słyszałem, że ocaliła się tylko owa rodzina. Morze płomieni, które wypełniło kotlinę, pochłonęło wszystko. - To straszna, zbyt straszna kara za niepotrzebne i śmieszne przedsięwzięcie spuszczenia nafty po to, aby podnieść jej cenę! - Czy znaliście go także, sir? - spytałem. - Byłem u niego kilka razy w New Venango. Był to człowiek dumny ze swoich pieniędzy. - Powinien był, ze mną przynajmniej, obchodzić się nieco układniej, niż to czynił. - A widzieliście u niego Harry'ego? - Harry'ego? - rzekł ze szczególnym uśmiechem na spokojnej znowu twarzy. - Tak, u niego i w Omaha, gdzie chłopak ma brata, a może jeszcze gdzie indziej. - Może byście mi coś o nim powiedzieli? - Nie teraz, nie teraz! Wasze opowiadanie tak mnie wzruszyło, że nie czuję się na siłach do podjęcia takiej rozmowy. Później usłyszycie o nim więcej, to znaczy tyle, ile ja sam wiem o nim. Czy nie powiedział wam, czego szukał w New Venango? - Owszem! Wstąpił tam tylko na krótko. - Tak, tak! Twierdzicie zatem, że uszedł niebezpieczeństwu - rzeczywiście i na pewno? - Na pewno. - A widzieliście go, jak strzela? - Już wam o tym mówiłem, że strzela znakomicie. To nadzwyczajny chłopak! - Tak jest. Ojciec jego jest starym traperem, który potrafi utoczyć każdą kulę tak, że ta znajdzie zawsze właściwą drogę. Od niego Harry nauczył się celować, a jeślibyście sądzili, że nie umie zrobić z tego użytku w odpowiednim czasie i miejscu, bylibyście w błędzie. - A gdzie jest ten ojciec? - Raz tu, raz tam. Mogę powiedzieć o nim tylko tyle, że poznałem go dość dobrze. Kto wie, czy nie ułatwią wam kiedyś spotkania z nim. - Byłoby mi bardzo przyjemnie, sir, - Zobaczymy. Zasłużyliście, żeby ojciec wam podziękował za syna. - Ach, nie o to mi idzie! - Oczywiście, oczywiście. Znam was dość dobrze. Tu macie pierścień. Później dopiero przekonacie się, co to znaczy, że go wam zwracam. Na razie przyślę wam tu Apacza, bo jego warta się kończy. Połóżcie się, żebyście rano byli rześcy. Nasze koniska muszą jutro także wytężyć siły, żeby pokonać dwa dni drogi. - Dwa? Czy nie mieliśmy jutro dojechać tylko do Green-Parku? - Zmieniłem zdanie. Dobranoc! - Szczęśliwej warty, nie zapomnijcie mnie zbudzić, gdy nadejdzie moja kolej. - Zaśnijcie tylko! Ja mogę także raz zrobić coś dla was. Wyście dosyć dla mnie uczynili. Dziwnie mi się zrobiło. Właściwie nie wiedziałem, co myśleć o tej rozmowie. Kiedy tak leżałem, rozmaite domysły zaczęły mi przelatywać przez głowę, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał mi się słuszny. Długo jeszcze po powrocie Winnetou, który zaraz owinął się w koc, aby się przespać, przewracałem się niespokojnie z jednego boku na drugi. Opowiadanie mnie wzburzyło, a ów okropny wieczór przesuwał się przede mną ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Pomiędzy tym pełnym grozy wspomnieniem wynurzała się co chwila postać Old Firehanda i jeszcze w ostatniej chwili przed ostatecznym zaśnięciem brzmiały mi w uszach słowa: "Zaśnijcie tylko! Wyście dosyć dla mnie uczynili!" Obudziwszy się nazajutrz, zobaczyłem, że jestem sam przy ognisku. Obaj moi towarzysze musieli jednak być niedaleko, gdyż mały blaszany kocioł wisiał nad ogniem z wrzącą wodą, a obok kawałka mięsa, pozostałego z wczorajszego wieczora, stał jeszcze otwarty worek z mąką. Odwinąłem koc i poszedłem nad wodę, aby się umyć. Tam zastałem towarzyszy, a wrażenie, jakie wywołał mój widok, dowodziło, że byłem przedmiotem ich rozmowy. Wkrótce potem byliśmy gotowi do drogi i ruszyliśmy w kierunku, który w odległości dwudziestu mil od Missouri prowadził równolegle z rzeką do doliny Mankicity. Dzień był chłodny. Konie nasze były dobre, a ponieważ oszczędzaliśmy ich poprzednio i pielęgnowaliśmy porządnie, przeto odwaliły tęgi kawał drogi przez ten zielony kraj. Osobliwa wydała mi się zmiana w postępowaniu obydwóch towarzyszy w stosunku do mnie, co zauważyłem od razu rano. Jakaś większa życzliwość czy szacunek przebijały w całym ich zachowaniu. Doznawałem wrażenia, jak gdyby spojrzenie Old Firehanda, którym mnie co pewien czas obrzucał, wyrażało jakąś cichą, przeznaczoną tylko dla mnie, pieszczotę. Zastanawiała mnie także przychylność i oddanie, z jakim odnosili się do siebie wzajemnie Winnetou i Old Firehand. Dwaj bracia, złączeni z sobą węzłami krwi, całą swoją istotą poczuwający się do wspólnoty, nie mogliby sobie okazywać większej serdeczności. Dotąd zdawało mi się, że troskliwość mego czerwonoskórego brata skupia się na mojej osobie. Winnetou odnosił się jednak do Old Firehanda z jeszcze większą przyjaźnią niż do mnie, tak że ogarniała mnie prawie zazdrość. Na szczęście nie leżało to w moim charakterze ani rozum mój na to nie pozwalał. Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się około południa, Old Firehand się oddalił, aby zbadać otoczenie obozu, a ja zacząłem wyjmować zapasy żywności. Winnetou wyciągnął się obok mnie i rzekł: - Mój brat jest odważny jak wielki leśny kot, a niemy jak usta skały. Nie odpowiedziałem nic na ten szczególny wstęp. - Jechał przez płomienie oleju ziemnego, a nie wspomniał o tym nic swemu przyjacielowi, Winnetou. - Język mężczyzny - odrzekłem - jest jako nóż w pochwie. Jest ostry i spiczasty i nie nadaje się do igraszki. - Mój brat jest mądry i ma słuszność, ale Winnetou sprawia to smutek, kiedy serce jego młodego przyjaciela zamyka się przed nim jak kamień, w którego łonie kryją się ziarnka złota. - Czy serce Winnetou było otwarte dla ucha jego przyjaciela? - Czy Winnetou nie wyjawił mu wszystkich tajemnic prerii? Czy nie pokazał mu i nie nauczył go, jak się czyta tropy, rzuca lassem, ucina skalpy i robi to wszystko, co musi znać wielki wojownik? - Winnetou to uczynił, ale czy powiedział coś swemu bratu o Old Firehandzie, który posiada jego serce, i o kobiecie, której pamięć nie umarła w jego myśli? - Winnetou ją kochał, a miłość nie mieszka w ustach. Ale czemu brat mój zamilczał o chłopcu, którego Swallow przeniósł przez ogień? - Gdyż brzmiałoby to jak samochwalstwo. Czy znasz tego chłopaka? - Nosiłem go na rękach, pokazywałem mu kwiaty na polu i drzewa w lesie, ryby w wodzie i gwiazdy na niebie. Uczyłem go wypuszczać strzałę z cięciwy i dosiadać dzikiego konia. Obdarzyłem go językami czerwonych mężów, a w końcu dałem mu strzelbę ognistą, której kula zabiła Ribannę, córę Assineboinów. Spojrzałem nań zdumiony. Budziło się we mnie przeczucie, któremu zaledwie ośmieliłem się nadać szatę słów, a jednak byłbym to może teraz uczynił, gdyby w tej chwili nie powrócił Old Firehand i nie skierował naszej uwagi na jedzenie. Ustawicznie jednak myślałem nad słowami Winnetou, gdyż z tych słów i z tego, co słyszałem od Harry'ego, wynikało, że Old Firehand był jego ojcem. Jego wczorajsze zachowanie podczas mojego opowiadania potwierdzało ten domysł. Harry mówił jednak o ojcu jak o kimś obcym i nie zdradził się niczym, co mogłoby mnie upewnić w moich przypuszczeniach. Po parogodzinnej przerwie ruszyliśmy znowu dalej. Konie, jak gdyby wiedząc, że czeka je kilkudniowy wypoczynek, kłusowały raźno, dzięki czemu przejechaliśmy dużą część drogi. O zmierzchu łańcuch wzgórz, za którym leży dolina Mankicity, zbliżył się do nas znacznie, grunt zaczął się wznosić i wjechaliśmy w parów prowadzący, jak się zdawało, prostopadle ku rzece. - Stać! - zabrzmiało nagle z rosnących po bokach krzaków, a równocześnie ukazała się między gałęziami lufa wymierzonej do nas strzelby. - Jakie hasło? - Mężnie! - I? - Milcząco - odrzekł Old Firehand starając się przebić wzrokiem zarośla. Po tym ostatnim słowie rozchyliły się gałęzie, przepuszczając człowieka, którego widok napełnił mnie radosnym zdumieniem. Spod smętnie zwisających krys pilśniowego kapelusza, którego wiek, kształt i barwa sprawiłyby przy ocenie kłopot najbystrzejszemu myślicielowi, z lasu zmierzwionego, szpakowatego zarostu wyglądał nos o przerażających niemal rozmiarach, który każdemu zegarowi słonecznemu mógł służyć do rzucania cienia. Z powodu potężnego zarostu widać było, oprócz zbyt hojnie wyposażonego narządu powonienia, tylko parę małych oczek, niesłychanie ruchliwych, które z wyrazem szelmowskiej chytrości przebiegały z jednego z nas na drugiego. Głowa ta należała do tułowia niewidocznego aż po kolana, który tkwił w bluzie z kozłowej skóry, zrobionej najwyraźniej dla jakiejś znacznie tęższej osoby. Wskutek tego ten mały człowiek wyglądał jak dziecko, które dla rozrywki ubrało się w szlafrok dziadka. Z lego aż nadto wystarczającego okrycia wyglądały dwie nogi, krzywe jak sierpy, ubrane w wystrzępione i odwieczne legginy, z których ów człowieczek wyrósł z pewnością jeszcze przed dziesięciu laty; spod legginów zaś wyzierała para indiańskich butów, w których mógłby się od biedy zmieścić cały właściciel. W ręce trzymał on starą strzelbę, której dotknąłbym tylko z największą ostrożnością. Kiedy zbliżał się do nas pełen godności, nie można sobie było wyobrazić lepszej i sympatyczniejszej karykatury preriowego myśliwca. - Samie Hawkens! - zawołał Old Firehand. - Czy twoje oczka zgłupiały, że żądasz ode mnie hasła? - Nie sądzę, sir! Uważam jednak za odpowiednie, żeby człowiek stojący na warcie pokazał czasem, że nie zapomniał hasła. Witam was serdecznie, panowie. Będzie uciecha, wielka uciecha, Wariuję z zachwytu, że widzę tu mego byłego greenhorna, który zwie się teraz Old Shatterhand, i Winnetou, wielkiego wodza Apaczów, jeśli się nie mylę. Podał mi obie ręce, przycisnął mnie serdecznie do swej bluzy myśliwskiej, aż zatrzeszczała jak puste drewniane pudło. Jego czarne dawniej wąsy i broda posiwiały. - Cieszy mnie to serdecznie i szczerze, że znów was widzę, kochany Samie - rzekłem zgodnie z prawdą. - Ale przyznajcie się, czy mówiliście Old Firehandowi, żeście mnie znali i byliście moim nauczycielem? - Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem. - A wy milczeliście jak zaklęci i nie powiedzieliście mi, że spotkam u was Sama Hawkensa Na ten przyjacielski wyrzut odpowiedział Old Firehand śmiejąc się; - Chciałem wam zrobić niespodziankę. Widzicie zatem, że znałem was już od dawna, gdyż mówiliśmy o was często. Zastaniecie u mnie jeszcze dwóch dobrych znajomych. - Chyba Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera, nieodłącznych towarzyszy Sama? - Tak. Wasze przybycie będzie dla nich także wielką niespodzianką. Ale, Samie, którzy z naszych ludzi są dzisiaj w domu? - Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Billa Bulchera, Dicka Stone'a i Harrisa, którzy wyszli, aby przynieść trochę mięsa. Mały sir przybył już także. - Wiem już, wiem, że jest tutaj. A jakżeż wam się w ogóle powodzi? Czy byli czerwonoskórzy? - Dziękuję, dziękuję, sir! Nie przypominani sobie, chociaż - przy tych słowach wskazał na swój przyrząd do strzelania - Liddy za nimi tęskni. - A potrzaski? - Miały dobry plon, bardzo dobry, jeśli się nie mylę. Możecie zobaczyć sami, sir, w bramie znajdziecie niewiele wody. Odwrócił się i odszedł do swej kryjówki, a my pojechaliśmy dalej. Ta mała scena pouczyła mnie o tym, że jesteśmy już blisko " warowni", gdyż Sam Hawkens musiał stać nie opodal wejścia. Zacząłem się rozglądać uważnie po otoczeniu, aby zobaczyć bramę. Wtem ukazał się przesmyk tak wąski, że wyciągnąwszy ręce można było dotknąć obu ścian skalnych, schodzących się blisko i pokrytych jak dachem krzakami łożyn. Całą szerokość przesmyku zajmował potok, na którego twardym, kamienistym łożysku nie mógł pozostać żaden odcisk nogi. Pojechaliśmy brzegiem potoku w górę doliny, tutaj Old Firehand skręcił, es my podążyliśmy za nim pod prąd wody. Teraz dopiero zrozumiałem słowa Sama, że w bramie znajdziemy mało wody. Przez pewien czas jechaliśmy w tym kierunku; wkrótce skały zeszły się przed nami w taką zbitą masę, że zdawało się, iż droga tu się już kończy. Old Firehand jechał jednak ciągle naprzód i niebawem ujrzałem, że znika w ścianie. Winnetou jechał za nim. Kiedy dotarłem do tego zagadkowego miejsca, zauważyłem, że zwieszające się łodygi dzikiego powoju nie zakrywają skalistej ściany, lecz tworzą kotarę, za którą znajduje się otwór w kształcie tunelu; tunel ten wiódł w nieprzebitą ciemność. Przez długi czas podążałem za nimi, skręcając w ciemności w rozmaitych kierunkach, aż w końcu zajaśniał przede mną mdły blask dziennego światła, po czym dostaliśmy się w taką samą szczelinę jak ta, którą przybyliśmy tutaj. Gdy się skończyła, spojrzałem przed siebie zdumiony. Znajdowaliśmy się u wejścia do szerokiej, rozległej kotliny, otoczonej niedostępnymi ścianami skalnymi. Bujny wieniec zarośli otaczał tę kolistą prawie, pokrytą trawą płaszczyznę. Pasło się na niej kilka stad koni i mułów. Pomiędzy nimi uwijały się psy. Część z nich była podobna do wilków - psów tego typu używają Indianie do pilnowania stad i jako zwierzęta pociągowe. Część zaś była z gatunku małych, szybko tyjących mieszańców, których mięso, na równi z mięsem pantery, uchodzi za największy przysmak. - Oto mój zamek - zwrócił się do nas Old Firehand - w którym się mieszka bezpieczniej aniżeli na łonie Abrahama. - Czy jest tam w górach jakiś otwór? - spytałem wskazując na przeciwległą stronę doliny. - Ani tyle, żeby mysz mogła się prześliznąć, a z zewnątrz nie podobna prawie wydostać się na górę. Już niejeden czerwonoskóry przekradał się tamtędy, nie przeczuwając, że te ostre złomy skalne nie tworzą po tej stronie zwartej masy, lecz otaczają taką miłą dolinkę. - Jak znaleźliście to cenne miejsce? - Ścigałem szopa aż do szczeliny, nie zakrytej jeszcze wtedy powojem, i oczywiście objąłem to miejsce w posiadanie. - Sam? - Z początku tak. Ze sto razy uniknąłem śmierci, znalazłszy tu pewną i niezawodną kryjówkę przed pościgiem czerwonoskórych. Później jednak zabrałem tu swoich chłopców, a teraz gromadzimy razem skórki i stawiamy czoło okropnościom zimy. Podczas tych słów rozległ się donośny gwizd; zaledwie przebrzmiał, rozsunęły się zarośla i ukazało się kilka postaci, po których można było poznać na odległość paru tysięcy kroków, że mają prawo obywatelstwa na Zachodzie. Pokłusowaliśmy ku środkowi doliny i niebawem otoczyli nas ludzie, którzy głośno wyrażali swą radość z przybycia Old Firehanda. Wśród nich znajdował się także Will Parker, który oszalał prawie z radości na mój widok, a Winnetou przywitał ogromnie przyjacielsko. Wśród hałasu, dozwolonego jedynie w tym zamkniętym miejscu, rozsiodłał Winnetou konia, dał mu lekkim uderzeniem dłoni znak, że ma się sam postarać o wieczerzę, wziął siodło, uzdę i derkę na plecy i odszedł nie spojrzawszy na nikogo z obecnych. Widząc, że Old Firehand jest zanadto zajęty, aby się nami zajmować, zrobiłem to samo: puściłem Swallowa zupełnie wolno i udałem się w głąb kotliny. Masy kamienne wydęte przez podziemne potęgi jak olbrzymia bańka mydlana, zostawiły po pęknięciu wklęsłą, otwartą od góry półkulę, podobną do krateru wygasłego wulkanu. Powietrze, światło, wiatr, niepogoda zajęły się potem rozkładem twardego gruntu i udostępnieniem go roślinności, a nagromadzone wody przewierciły się z czasem przez jeden ze skalnych boków i utworzyły strumyk, który był dziś naszym przewodnikiem. Na przechadzkę obrałem sobie zewnętrzny skraj doliny i szedłem wzdłuż prostopadłych, a często nawet zwisających skał. Zauważyłem w nich sporo zasłoniętych zwierzęcymi skórami otworów, które prowadziły do mieszkań lub składów koniecznych w tej myśliwskiej kolonii. Musiała ona liczyć więcej osób, aniżeli pokazało się podczas powitania nas. Wnosiłem to z ilości kobiet spotkanych podczas wędrówki. Większość mieszkańców znajdowała się na wyprawach myśliwskich i miała powrócić dopiero przed zimą, która zbliżała się już powoli. Podczas tej przechadzki zauważyłem na jednej z niedostępnych na pozór skał mały szałas, zbudowany z sękatych konarów. Stamtąd zapewne widać było dokładnie całą dolinę ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Postanowiłem się tam wydostać i wkrótce znalazłem nie ścieżkę wprawdzie, lecz ślady stóp, które prowadziły na górę. Miałem jeszcze do przebycia niewielką przestrzeń, kiedy ujrzałem jakąś postać wysuwającą się z niskich i wąskich drzwi. Nie przeszkodziło jej zapewne moje przybycie, gdyż nie zauważyła mnie wcale i odwrócona do mnie plecami poszła na samą krawędź skały i spojrzała w dolinę, przysłaniając oczy ręką. Postać ta była ubrana w pstrą koszulę myśliwską z mocnego materiału, legginy wystrzępione na szwie od góry aż do dołu oraz małe mokasyny ozdobione suto perłami i kolcami jeżozwierza. Głowę miała owiniętą czerwoną chustką, podobną do turbanu, a tej samej barwy szarfa zastępowała pas. Kiedy stanąłem na platformie, człowiek ten usłyszał odgłos moich kroków i odwrócił się szybko. "Czy to prawda, czy tylko złudzenie?" - pomyślałem sobie. Lecz zaraz zawołałem jak człowiek zaskoczony radosną niespodzianką: - Harry! Czy to być może? - i ruszyłem szybko ku niemu. Ale wzrok jego spoczął na mnie poważnie i zimno; ani jeden rys ciemnej jego twarzy nie drgnął nawet najlżejszym uczuciem przychylności. - Gdyby to nie było możliwe, nie spotkalibyście mnie tutaj, sir - odparł. - Ale to raczej ja mam prawo pytać, nie wy. Z jakiego to powodu pozwoliliście sobie przyjść do naszego obozu? "Czy zasłużyłem na takie przyjęcie?" - zapytałem w duchu, a głośno odrzekłem tylko jedno słowo jeszcze zimniej i poważniej niż on: - Pshaw! - i odwróciwszy się od niego, zsunąłem się ostrożnie z powrotem. Harry był więc, jak się tego domyślałem, synem Old Firehanda, a reszta spraw była też już teraz dostatecznie jasna. Jakkolwiek był to tylko chłopiec, to jednak gniewało mnie trochę jego postępowanie po tym wszystkim, co między nami zaszło. Twierdzenie Old Firehanda, że Harry uważał mnie za tchórza, zgadzało się z tym, co powiedział wówczas sam chłopiec, ale nie mogłem w żaden sposób zrozumieć, w czym widział on moje tchórzostwo. Uspokoiłem się wreszcie i powróciłem do obozu. Był wieczór. W środku szerokiej kotliny płonęło wysoko buchające ognisko, dokoła którego zgromadzili się wszyscy obecni mieszkańcy "warowni". Harry, jak to zauważyłem niebawem, był traktowany na równi z dorosłymi, usiadł pomiędzy nimi i przypatrywał mi się teraz wzrokiem nieco mniej nienawistnym niż poprzednio. Przez jakiś czas przysłuchiwałem się opowiadaniom o najnowszych wypadkach w okolicy "warowni", a potem wstałem, aby starym zwyczajem popatrzeć, co porabia mój koń. Opuściłem ognisko i zanurzyłem się w ciemność, nad którą rozpięło się niebo tak pogodne, jak gdyby miliony utajonych w nim świateł rzucały swój blask na jakieś inne krainy szczęśliwsze niż ziemia, na której istoty ludzkie stają naprzeciwko siebie z bronią w ręku, aby się wzajemnie rozszarpywać. Ciche, radosne rżenie na skraju zarośli otaczających brzegi potoku wskazało mi miejsce pobytu Swallowa. Swallow poznał mnie i jął pieszczotliwie trzeć głowę o moje ramię. Od czasu kiedy mnie przeniósł przez morze płomieni, polubiłem go w dwójnasób i chcąc mu dać dowód sympatii, przyłożyłem teraz policzek do jego szyi. Wtem koń prychnął krótko nozdrzami, co zwykle służyło mi za znak ostrzegawczy, Wobec tego rozejrzałem się dokoła. Podeszła do nas jakaś postać, a na jej głowie powiewał koniec chusty. Był to Harry. - Wybaczcie, jeśli przeszkadzam - rzekł trochę niepewnym głosem. - Myślałem właśnie o waszym dzielnym Swallowie, któremu zawdzięczam życie, i chciałem go przywitać. - Oto on. Nie chcę tego powitania psuć swoją obecnością. Dobranoc! Odwróciłem się, żeby odejść, ale zaledwie uszedłem kilkanaście kroków, usłyszałem wołanie: - Sir! Gdy się zatrzymałem, Harry podszedł do mnie z wahaniem, a szczególne drganie jego głosu świadczyło o zakłopotaniu, którego nie potrafił ukryć. - Ja was obraziłem! - Obraziliście? - odrzekłem chłodno i spokojnie. - Mylicie się, sir! Wy możecie wzbudzić we mnie uczucie pobłażliwości, ale nigdy obrazy. Upłynęła może minuta, zanim znalazł odpowiedź na te niespodziewane słowa. - W takim razie przebaczcie mi mój błąd. - Chętnie przebaczam, gdyż jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie popełniają błędy. - Będę się starał nie korzystać nigdy więcej z waszej pobłażliwości. - Mimo to gotów jestem ofiarować ją wam w każdej chwili. Chciałem się już oddalić, kiedy Harry nagle przystąpił do mnie szybko i położył mi rękę na ramieniu. - Nie dotykajmy teraz spraw osobistych, Ocaliliście życie memu ojcu z narażeniem własnego, i to dwa razy w ciągu jednego wieczora. Chcę wam podziękować, choćbyście nawet użyli wobec mnie słów jeszcze gorszych i bardziej odpychających. Dowiedziałem się dopiero teraz o waszych zasługach. - Każdy westman z ochotą uczyniłby to samo, co ja, a bywają większe zasługi niż te, o których mówicie. Co jeden człowiek czyni drugiemu, to być może inni zrobili dlań już dziesięciokrotnie. Nie mierzcie tego wypadku miarą miłości synowskiej. - Przedtem ja byłem dla was niesprawiedliwy. Teraz wy popełniacie niesprawiedliwość w stosunku do samego siebie. Czy chcecie być takim także i dla mnie? - Nie. - Czy mogę wobec tego przedłożyć wam pewną prośbę? - Owszem. - Gniewajcie się na mnie, sir; bądźcie źli, jak tylko potraficie, skoro popełnię coś złego, ale nie mówcie już nigdy o pobłażaniu. Dobrze? - Zgadzam się. - Dziękuję! A teraz wróćmy razem do ogniska, by powiedzieć wszystkim: dobranoc. Wskażę wam przeznaczone dla was pomieszczenie. Musimy szybko udać się na spoczynek, ponieważ jutro wcześnie wyruszamy. - Dokąd? - Ustawiłem łapki nad Beeforkiem, a wy pójdziecie ze mną zobaczyć, cośmy złapali. W kilka minut potem staliśmy przed jednymi z ukrytych w ścianie drzwi. Harry odsunął je, aby mnie wprowadzić do mrocznej izby, oświetlonej tylko najzwyklejszą świecą z jeleniego łoju. - Tu jest wasza sypialnia, sir. Zwykli tutaj nocować nasi kamraci, jeśli się obawiają, żeby pod gołym niebem nie dostać reumatyzmu. - A wy sądzicie, że ja także nie wiem, co to za złośliwe choróbsko? - Wolałbym, żebyście nie potrzebowali na to zważać, ale istotnie dolina jest wilgotna. Góry leżące dokoła nie dopuszczają wiatrów. Ostrożność nie zawadzi, jak powiadają starsi. Śpijcie spokojnie! Podał mi rękę i wyszedł skinąwszy przyjaźnie głową. Zostawszy sam rozglądnąłem się po małej celce. Nie była to grota naturalna, lecz wykuta w kamieniu ludzką ręką. Skalistą podłogę wyłożono garbowanymi skórami, którymi obwieszono też ściany. Pod tylną ścianą znajdowało się łoże zbite z gładkich pni czereśniowych, na których leżał gruby pokład białych skór i dostateczna ilość prawdziwych nawajskich koców. Na kilku kołkach wbitych w szpary wisiały przedmioty, które dowodziły, że Harry odstąpił mi swoją własną izbę. Tylko wielkie znużenie, które mnie opanowało, skłoniło mnie do pozostania w tym ciasnym, zamkniętym miejscu. Kto bowiem spędzał noce wśród nieskończoności wolnej, otwartej prerii, temu trudno bezpośrednio potem nagiąć się do takiego więzienia, jakie człowiek cywilizowany nazywa mieszkaniem. Cisza panująca w moim apartamencie była też zapewne przyczyną tego, że spałem nieco mocniej i dłużej niż zwykle, Obudziło mnie wołanie: - Pooch! Sir, gotów jestem pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie skończyliście przymierzać się do długości kołdry. Wyprostujcie się jeszcze trochę, ale nie na długość, lecz w górę. To będzie lepsze, jak mi się zdaje! Zerwałem się i spojrzałem na niespokojnego ducha, który stał w otwartych drzwiach. Był to Sam Hawkens. Wczoraj miał tylko strzelbę, dzisiaj zaś pełny traperski rynsztunek, co było dowodem, że miał zamiar nam towarzyszyć. - Zaraz będę gotów, kochany Samie! - Spodziewam się; mały sir stoi już, jak mi się zdaje, przy wyjściu. - Idziecie z nami? - Tak wygląda, jeśli się nie mylę. Mały sir nie poniesie przecież całego sprzętu, a od Old Shatterhanda także nie można tego wymagać. Wyszedłszy przed drzwi, dostrzegłem Harry'ego czekającego na mnie u wejścia do parowu. Sam wziął kilka związanych sideł, zarzucił je na plecy i nie oglądając się na mnie, ruszył ku czekającemu. - Zostawimy konie tutaj? - spytałem. - Wątpię, czy wasz koń umie zakładać prawidłowo sidła albo łowić bobry z dna rzeki. Trzeba nam dobrze nogi wyciągać, aby zdążyć na czas. Chodźcie więc! - rzekł Sam żartobliwie swoim zwyczajem. - Muszę przecież, mój stary, wpierw opatrzyć konia! - To zbyteczne! Mały sir już to uczynił, jeśli się nie mylę. Wiadomość ta była nadzwyczaj przyjemna. A więc Harry już o świcie zatroszczył się o mego konia, a tym samym musiał pomyśleć także i o jego panu. Widocznie Old Firehand mówił mu o mnie i wpłynął na zmianę jego stosunku do mojej osoby. Już zacząłem się dziwić, że go tu także nie ma, kiedy zobaczyłem go brodzącego w potoku z Winnetou i z jeszcze jednym strzelcem. Winnetou przywitał Harry'ego po indiańsku: - Syn Ribanny jest silny jak wojownicy znad brzegów Gili. Oko jego zobaczy wiele bobrów, a ręka nie uniesie wielkiej liczby skór - rzekł, a widząc, że się rozglądam za Swallowem, dodał uspokajająco: - Mój dobry brat może iść, jego przyjaciel będzie dbał o konia, Swallow posiada także miłość Apacza. Minąwszy parów zwróciliśmy się w przeciwnym do wczorajszego kierunku na lewo i poszliśmy w dół potoku, aż do miejsca, gdzie uchodzi on do Mankicity. Oba brzegi pokrywały gęste, splątane zarośla. Po stojących naprzeciw siebie pniach wspinały się łodygi dzikiego wina, biegły od gałęzi do gałęzi, zwisały w dół, sczepione silnie z sobą, a potem znowu pięły się w górę po drzewie, tworząc plątaninę, przez którą nawet nożem z trudem można było torować sobie drogę. Mały Sam szedł ciągle przed nami, a jego objuczona postać przypominała mi Słowaków sprzedających u nas w Niemczech po miastach łapki na myszy. Jakkolwiek w pobliżu nie należało się spodziewać żadnej nieprzyjacielskiej istoty, mimo to noga jego omijała z podziwu godną zręcznością każde miejsce, na którym mógłby pozostać odcisk. Małe jego oczka biegały ciągle to tu, to tam po bogatej roślinności, która mimo spóźnionej pory roku dorównywała bujności dziewiczych lasów w dolinie rzeki Missisipi. Nagle Sam podniósł w górę kilka gałązek i schyliwszy się przełazi pod nimi. - Chodźcie, sir - wezwał mnie Harry idąc za nim. - Tu rozwidla się ścieżka prowadząca do bobrów. Rzeczywiście za zieloną zasłoną ciągnęła się przez gęstwinę wąska, nie zarośnięta ścieżka. Szliśmy jeszcze dobrą chwilę, równolegle do rzeki wśród gmatwaniny drzew i zarośli, dopóki Sam, usłyszawszy na pół mrukliwy, a na pół świszczący głos wychodzący z rzeki, nie zatrzymał się i nie odwrócił do nas, przykładając rękę do ust. - Jesteśmy na miejscu - szepnął Harry - a ich straż powzięła podejrzenie. Po chwili, podczas której panowała dokoła zupełna cisza, posunęliśmy się dalej naprzód i dotarliśmy do zakrętu rzeki, gdzie nadarzyła się nam sposobność ujrzenia pokaźnej osady bobrów. Daleko w wodę wbudowana była szeroka, wystarczająca nawet dla ludzkiej stopy, tama, a gorliwi czworonożni budowniczowie zajęci byli jej umacnianiem i rozszerzaniem. Na drugim brzegu spora liczba tych zwierząt przegryzała wysmukłe młode drzewka, kierując je tak, żeby wpadały do wody. Inna grupka przewoziła pnie drzewek w ten sposób, że posuwała je przed sobą w wodzie, a jeszcze inne bobry oblepiały budowę tłustą ziemią, naniesioną z brzegu, przyczepiając ją do drzewa za pomocą nóg i ogona, niby kielni. Z zajęciem przypatrywałem się czynnościom tego ruchliwego ludku, a szczególnie zwrócił moją uwagę niezwykle duży osobnik, który siedział w czujnej postawie na tamie, zapewne jako straż. Wtem grubas nastawił uszy, obrócił się do połowy, wydał wspomniany poprzednio głos ostrzegawczy i zniknął w następnej chwili pod wodą. Reszta prawie równocześnie poszła za jego przykładem. Zabawny to był widok, gdy przy zanurzaniu się podnosiły w górę tylną część ciała, a płaskim ogonem uderzały w powierzchnię wody, rozpryskując ją z głośnym pluskiem. Kto spłoszył te pocieszne zwierzątka? Przeszkodę w ich pracy mógł spowodować tylko jakiś wróg, a największym wrogiem tych spokojnych i tak bardzo poszukiwanych zwierząt jest... człowiek. Jeszcze ostatni bóbr nie zniknął pod wodą, a my leżeliśmy już z bronią w ręku pod opadającymi nisko gałęziami pinii i czekaliśmy niecierpliwie, kiedy ukaże się niemiły gość. Niebawem poruszyły się w pewnym oddaleniu od nas czuby sitowia i w kilka chwil potem ujrzeliśmy dwóch Indian skradających się chyłkiem ku rzece. Jeden z nich miał na plecach kilka sideł, a drugi niósł skórki. Obaj byli uzbrojeni, a postawa ich wskazywała, że spodziewają się w pobliżu nieprzyjaciela. - Do licha! - syknął Sam przez zęby. - Te łajdaki dobrały się do naszych sideł i pozbierały, czego nie zasiały, jeśli się nie mylę. Czekajcie, łotry, moja Liddy wam powie, do kogo należą te żelaza i skórki! Podniósł powoli strzelbę i złożył się do strzału. Ja jednak byłem przekonany, że trzeba działać bez hałasu, toteż pochwyciłem starego trapera za ramię. Pierwszy rzut oka pouczył mnie, że to Ponkowie, a farby pokrywające ich twarze upewniły, że są na wyprawie wojennej, a nie myśliwskiej. Nie byli tu więc sami, a strzał mógł przywołać innych na pomoc lub stać się przyczyną późniejszej zemsty. - Nie strzelajcie, Samie! Weźcie tylko nóż. Oni wykopali topór wojenny i nie są tu tylko we dwójkę. Mały westman, choć wystrzeliłby z ochotą, odpowiedział: - Ja to oczywiście także widzę, że lepiej zgładzić ich po cichu, ale mój stary nóż jest zanadto stępiony, aby mógł przeżreć dwóch takich ludzi, - Ba! Wy weźmiecie jednego, a ja drugiego; naprzód! - Hm! Cztery najlepsze nasze sidła, a każde po trzy i pół dolara! Bardzo bym się cieszył, gdyby te draby do skradzionych skórek musiały dodać swoje dwie własne. - Naprzód, Samie, żeby nie było za późno! Obaj Indianie stali teraz zwróceni do nas tyłem i szukali śladów na ziemi. Zostawiwszy strzelbę posunąłem się cicho naprzód z nożem w ręce. Wtem usłyszałem trwożny szept tuż przy moim uchu. To Harry rzekł cicho: - Zostańcie, sir! Ja zrobię to za was. - Dziękuję, potrafię sam tego dokonać. Po tych słowach zbliżyłem się do krawędzi zarośli, zerwałem się, pochwyciłem najbliżej mnie stojącego Indianina za kark lewą ręką, a prawą wbiłem mu nóż między łopatki, on zaś padł na ziemię bez jęku. Zrobiłem to oczywiście tylko z konieczności. Ponków nie można było oszczędzać, gdyż w razie odkrycia przez nich "warowni", naszemu życiu zagrażałoby poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Odwróciłem się szybko, wyciągnąwszy nóż z rany, aby w razie potrzeby zabrać się do drugiego, lecz i ten już leżał na ziemi, a Sam stał na nim ze skalpem w ręku. - Tak, mój chłopcze; teraz możesz w wieczystych ostępach nastawiać tyle łapek, ile ci się spodoba, ale naszych nie zdołasz już użyć - rzekł, a potem dodał: - Jedną skórkę już mamy, a drugą weźmie sobie Old Shatterhand. - Nie - odpowiedziałem. - Wszak wiecie, co ja myślę o skalpowaniu. Dziwi mnie to, że wy się teraz tym zajmujecie! - Czynię to ze słusznych powodów, sir. Od kiedy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, przeżyłem wiele złego i musiałem się tak tłuc z czerwonoskórymi, że teraz nie mam dla nich litości. Oni mnie także nie oszczędzali. O, popatrzcie! Zdarł z głowy obwisły kapelusz, a z nim razem długowłosą perukę. Znałem już widok, jaki przedstawiała jego naga czaszka. - Co wy na to, sir, jeśli się nie mylę? Nosiłem swój czepek od dziecka z pełnym uprawnieniem i żaden sędzia nie zaprzeczyłby mi prawa do tego, aż znalazł się jeden i drugi tuzin Pawnejów, którzy mnie pozbawili włosów. Udałem się więc do Tekamy i kupiłem sobie tam nową skórę. Nazywała się peruką, a kosztowała mnie pełne trzy wiązki skórek bobrowych. To zresztą nic nie szkodzi, gdyż nowa skóra okazuje się praktyczniejsza od dawnej, zwłaszcza latem - mogę ją zdjąć, kiedy się spocę. Ale za to musiał zginąć niejeden Indianin, a skalp czerwonoskórego sprawia mi większą przyjemność niż złowienie największego bobra. Mówiąc te słowa włożył na nowo perukę i kapelusz. Nie było teraz jednak czasu na wspomnienia, gdyż za każdym drzewem mogła jęknąć cięciwa albo szczęknąć odwiedziony kurek od strzelby. Przede wszystkim należało zaalarmować obóz i zwrócić uwagę myśliwych na bliskość Indian. Dlatego rzekłem do Hawkensa: - Dalej, Samie! Trzeba zabitych Indian dobrze ukryć! - Macie słuszność, sir. Sądzę, że to konieczne, Ale niech mały sir schowa się trochę za krzaki, gdyż stawiam w zakład moje mokasyny, że czerwonoskórzy wkrótce tutaj będą. Harry postąpił wedle przestrogi starego, a my rzuciliśmy obydwa trupy w sitowie, nie mogąc ich zepchnąć do wody. Gdyśmy się uporali z nieżywymi Ponkami, Sam Hawkens rzekł: - No, to by było na razie wszystko. Teraz wrócicie z małym sirem do "warowni" i ostrzeżecie naszych ludzi, a ja tymczasem przejdę się trochę tym tropem, by się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej niż to, co nam wyjawili ci dwaj czerwonoskórzy. - Czy nie wolelibyście wy pójść do ojca, Samie Hawkens? - zapytał Harry. - Umiecie się lepiej obchodzić z sidłami, a czworo oczu widzi więcej od dwojga. - Jeśli mały sir życzy sobie tego koniecznie, to tak zrobię, ale jeśli "patyk popłynie inaczej", aniżeli sir sobie wyobraża, to niechaj wina nie spadnie na mnie. - Bądźcie o to spokojni, mój stary! Wiecie już, że niechętnie czynię co innego aniżeli to, co mi się podoba. Wy zdobyliście już jeden skalp; ja muszę także postarać się o coś dla siebie. Chodźcie, sir! Zostawił trapera, a sam zaczął się przeciskać dalej przez gąszcze. Udałem się za nim, a chociaż okoliczności nakazywały zwracać całą uwagę na otoczenie, nie mogłem się powstrzymać od tego, żeby nie myśleć o zachowaniu chłopca. Z wprawą doświadczonego przebiegacza puszczy przedzierał się bez szmeru przez krzaki, a każdy jego ruch świadczył o największej ostrożności. Te jego zalety mówiły wyraźnie, że z pewnością od dzieciństwa zapoznał się z życiem w krainie polowań i przeżył przygody, które zaostrzyły jego zmysły, zahartowały uczucia ź nadały szczególny kierunek losowi. Prawie pół godziny posuwaliśmy się powoli i z trudnością, ale nieustannie naprzód, aż dotarliśmy do drugiej kolonii bobrów, której mieszkańców nie widać było na powierzchni wody. - Tu były założone łapki, które właśnie odebraliśmy czerwonoskórym, sir. Tam dalej, gdzie chcieliśmy dotrzeć poprzednio, Beefork się rozdziela. Ale patrzcie, ślady prowadzą do lasu, z którego wyszli czerwonoskórzy! Pójdziemy oczywiście za tymi śladami, chciał iść dalej, lecz go powstrzymałem. - Harry! - rzekłem do niego. Przystanął i spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Czy nie wolelibyście zawrócić, a resztę zostawić już mnie? - Skąd wam to na myśl przyszło? - Czy wiecie, jakie niebezpieczeństwa nas tam czekają? - Owszem. Nie mogą być większe od tych, którym już stawiałem czoło z zawsze szczęśliwym dla mnie wynikiem. - Chciałbym was od nich uchronić! - Ja również będę się o to starał. A może myślicie, że mnie zdoła przerazić widok pstro pomalowanego człowieka? Znowu puściliśmy się dalej. Zostawiliśmy teraz rzekę z boku i posuwaliśmy się naprzód pomiędzy wysmukłymi drzewami wysokopiennego lasu, którego gęsty, zielony dach osłaniał ziemię pokrytą wilgotnymi mchami, tak miękkimi, że z łatwością można było na niej zauważyć odciski stóp. Wtem Harry, który szedł ciągle jeszcze przodem, przystanął. Teraz widać było ślady nie dwóch, lecz czterech ludzi, którzy szli razem aż dotąd, a tutaj się rozdzielili. Obaj zabici przez nas Indianie mieli na sobie pełne uzbrojenie wojenne. Ta okoliczność wskazywała na to, że znajdowała się tu zapewne większa liczba ich współplemieńców, których tylko jakieś ważne przedsięwzięcie mogło skłonić do odbycia tak dalekiej drogi przez nieprzyjacielskie obszary. Gdy sięgnąłem pamięcią do wypadków ostatnich dni, przyszło mi na myśl, że ta wyprawa ma może jakiś związek z nieudanym napadem Ponków na pociąg. Mogła to być jedna z owych wypraw zemsty, podczas których Indianie wytężają wszystkie siły, aby powetować doznaną obelgę albo poniesione straty. - Co robić? - zapytał Harry. - Te ślady prowadzą ku naszemu obozowi. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby go odkryli. Czy pójdziemy za nimi, czy też się podzielimy, sir? - Ten poczwórny trop prowadzi także do ich obozu, oczywiście ukrytego, gdzie czekają na powrót zwiadowców. Przede wszystkim musimy wyszukać ten obóz, aby poznać ich liczbę i zamiary. Wejścia do naszej "warowni" zawsze ktoś strzeże, więc na razie nie ma o nią obawy. - Macie słuszność. Chodźmy dalej! Zbocze wzgórza, u którego stóp płynęła rzeka, pokrywał las, sięgał on dość daleko w równinę. Przecinały go głębokie, skaliste szczeliny, w których rosły bujnie paprocie i dzikie górskie krzewy. Kiedyśmy się zbliżyli do jednego z takich zagłębień, poczułem nagle woń spalenizny, co oczywiście od razu mnie zastanowiło. Starając się przeniknąć wzrokiem las, dojrzałem cienki słup dymu, który przerywał się często, chwilami zupełnie niknął, to znowu wznosił się aż po korony drzew. Ten dym mógł pochodzić tylko z indiańskiego ogniska. Kiedy bowiem biały roznieca ognisko, rzuca w ogień całe polana, a przez to powstaje szeroki, wysoko buchający płomień, który wydaje dużo zdradzieckiego często dymu. Natomiast czerwonoskóry wsuwa w ogień tylko końce polan, co wytwarza mały płomień z ledwie dostrzegalnym dymem. Winnetou zwykł był mówić o wielkich ogniskach białych: blade twarze robią swoimi ogniami takie gorąco, że nikt nie może przy nich usiąść, aby się ogrzać. Zatrzymałem Harry'ego i zwróciłem jego uwagę na to, co dostrzegłem. - Połóżcie się za tym krzakiem! Ja przypatrzę się tym ludziom! - Czemu nie ze mną? - Jeden wystarczy. Gdy jest dwóch, wtedy niebezpieczeństwo odkrycia wzrasta w dwójnasób. Skinął głową na zgodę i zacierając ostrożnie ślady za sobą, odszedł w zarośla, gdy tymczasem ja, kryjąc się za drzewami, zacząłem się skradać ku szczelinie. Na jej dnie siedziało lub leżało tuż obok siebie tylu czerwonoskórych, że zagłębienie ledwie zdołało ich pomieścić. Na dole u wejścia stał jak spiżowy posąg - długowłosy Indianin, a po obu stronach na krawędzi - straże, które na szczęście mnie nie zauważyły. Spróbowałem policzyć obozujących i w tym celu przypatrywałem się każdemu z osobna, gdy wtem przerwałem tę czynność zaskoczony niezwykłą niespodzianką. Najbliżej ogniska siedział - czyżby to było możliwe? - biały wódz Paranoh albo Tim Finnetey, jak go nazwał Old Firehand. Widziałem zbyt dobrze jego twarz owej nocy podczas pogoni przy księżycu i potem, gdy go nożem pchnąłem, abym się mógł teraz pomylić, a jednak się stropiłem. Z głowy zwisał mu przepyszny kosmyk skalpowy, a wszak Winnetou ani na minutę nie odjął go od swego pasa. Wtem strażnik, stojący po tej stronie parowu, zwrócił się ku miejscu, na którym leżałem ukryty za głazem, wobec czego musiałem się cofnąć czym prędzej. Znalazłszy się szczęśliwie koło Harry'ego, skinąłem nań, żeby poszedł za mną, po czym wróciliśmy znaną już nam drogą aż do miejsca, w którym ślady się rozdzielały. Stąd udaliśmy się nowym tropem, biegnącym przez najgęstszą plątaninę roślinności, wprost ku dolinie, przez którą przeszliśmy wczoraj i gdzie nas zatrzymała warta. Teraz wiedziałem już na pewno, że Ponkowie otrzymawszy posiłki, puścili się za nami krok w krok, aby się na nas zemścić. Przez zwłokę z naszej strony, spowodowaną chorobą Old Firehanda, zyskali sporo czasu do zgromadzenia wszystkich sił, którymi rozporządzali. Tego tylko nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego przeciwko nam trzem zebrało się aż tylu wojowników, czemu na nas nie uderzyli od razu, a przeciwnie - pozwolili nam odejść spokojnie. Nasunęło mi się w końcu przypuszczenie, że Paranoh wie o myśliwskiej osadzie Old Firehanda i ma plany co do wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Obaj Indianie, którzy skradali się przed nami, dobrze utorowali nam drogę. Toteż posuwaliśmy się naprzód stosunkowo dość szybko. Byliśmy już niedaleko doliny przecinającej pod kątem prostym kierunek naszej drogi, kiedy poza gęstym krzakiem dzikiej czereśni usłyszałem lekki brzęk. Dawszy Harry'emu ręką znak, żeby się ukrył, położyłem się na ziemi, wyjąłem nóż i zataczając krąg, poczołgałem się we wspomnianym kierunku. Ujrzałem najpierw stos żelaznych łapek na bobry, a obok niego parę krzywych nóg ze stopami w olbrzymich mokasynach. Przyczołgawszy się bliżej, zobaczyłem długą i szeroką bluzę myśliwską, na górnej zaś jej części pomarszczoną krezę prastarego pilśniowego kapelusza. Spod niej wyłaniały się zjeżone końce pomierzwionego zarostu, z którego wyzierało bystro i uważnie dwoje drobnych oczek. Był to mały Sam. Ale jak się tu dostał, skoro powinien był już dawno być w "warowni"? Należało go o to zapytać. Kiedy czołgałem się ku niemu, jak mogłem najciszej, cieszyłem się już z góry wrażeniem, jakie wywoła mój niespodziewany napad. Pochwyciłem cichutko za strzelbę, leżącą obok niego, przyciągnąłem do siebie ową przedpotopową Liddy i odwiodłem zardzewiały kurek. Na wywołany tym trzask Sam odwrócił się tak szybko, że zwisające nisko gałęzie zerwały mu z głowy kapelusz i perukę. Gdy zaś zobaczył wymierzoną do siebie swą własną strzelbę, zrobił w swej twarzy pod samym nosem, mieniącym się wszystkimi barwami tęczy, potężny otwór, który rozszerzał się coraz bardziej ze zdumienia. - Samie Hawkens! - szepnąłem. - Jeżeli nie zamkniecie ust, wsunę wam w nie tuzin tych oto sideł! - Do licha, przestraszyliście mnie, sir, jeśli się nie mylę! - odrzekł traper, który pomimo przerażenia nie wydał z siebie nieostrożnego okrzyku i czym prędzej umieścił kapelusz i perukę na swoim miejscu. - Niech was diabeł porwie! Ciarki po mnie przeszły, gdyż jeśli byście byli czerwonoskórym, to... - Już nigdy nie jedlibyście puddingu! Weźcie swoją strzelbę! A teraz mówcie, jak się to stało, że tutaj śpicie? - Śpię? O spaniu mowy nie ma, chociaż dostaliście się do mnie niepostrzeżenie. Wszystkie moje myśli skupiły się na dwóch Indianach, których chciałem jeszcze złapać. A wy nie wygadajcie się przypadkiem przed tamtymi, że zaskoczyliście starego Sama Hawkensa! - Będę milczał. - A gdzie mały sir? - Został w tyle. Usłyszeliśmy brzęk waszych łapek, musiałem przeto zobaczyć, co to za dzwony. - Dzwony? Czy było tak głośno? Samie Hawkens, jaki z ciebie stary i głupi szop! Kładzie się taki ciężki muł, aby nałapać skalpów, i hałasuje przy tym tak, że słychać aż w Kanadzie, jak mi się zdaje! Ale skąd wzięliście się w tej stronie? Czy śledzicie także tych dwóch czerwonoskórych? Potwierdziłem to pytanie i opowiedziałem mu, co zauważyłem. - Hm! Będzie to kosztowało sporo prochu, sir! Szedłem sobie tu w górę rzeki z moimi skórkami i ujrzałem nagle dwóch Indian, jeśli się nie mylę, szpiegujących tam na skraju zarośli, nie dalej jak o osiem kroków od nas. Przykucnąłem oczywiście zaraz za krzakiem i spostrzegłem, że jeden z nich zwrócił się na dół, a drugi w górę, aby przeszukać dolinę. Ale nie wyjdzie im to na dobre, jak sądzę! Puściłem jednego z nich obok siebie i przeniosłem się potem tutaj, aby skoro tylko się spotkają, zapytać ich, co zobaczyli. - Myślicie, że się jeszcze raz zejdą? - Rozumie się! Jeśli chcecie postąpić rozsądnie, to przejdźcie na drugą stronę, abyśmy ich dostali między siebie. Nie każcie też dłużej czekać małemu sirowi, bo gotów z niecierpliwości popełnić jakieś głupstwo. Zastosowałem się do tej wskazówki i wróciłem do Harry'ego. Gdy powiedziałem mu o wszystkim w krótkich słowach, zajęliśmy stanowisko na wprost Sama czekając na powrót obydwóch czerwonoskórych. Cierpliwość nasza była wystawiona na ciężką próbę, gdyż dopiero po kilku godzinach usłyszeliśmy ciche stąpanie skradającego się człowieka. Był to jeden z oczekiwanych, stary, ogorzały Indianin, któremu u pasa zabrakło miejsca na zdobyte skalpy, toteż ozdobił grubymi frędzlami z włosów zewnętrzne szwy u spodni. Zaledwie znalazł się między nami, pochwyciliśmy go z obu stron i "zdmuchnęliśmy". To samo stało się z drugim, który nadszedł niebawem. Potem powróciliśmy razem do "warowni" tak, jak z niej wyszliśmy. Przed bramą odszukaliśmy ukrytego za krzakiem strażnika, który niewątpliwie musiał widzieć dzikiego, gdy ten skradał się o kilka kroków obok niego. Na straży stał Will Parker. Sam spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. - Byłeś greenhornem, Willu, i zostaniesz greenhornem, dopóki cię jakiś czerwonoskóry nie weźmie za czuprynę. Myślałeś chyba, że Indianin przyszedł tu mrówki łapać, skoro nie wyjąłeś nawet żelaza zza pasa. - Samie Hawkens, trzymaj no swój język na wodzy! Will Parker - greenhorn! Ten żart wart jednego naboju, stary szopie. Jedyny syn twojej matki nie potrafi zrozumieć, że zwiadowcę puszcza się wolno, aby zabiciem jego nie zwrócić uwagi reszty nieprzyjaciół. - Mógłbyś mieć nawet słuszność, człowiecze, jeśli oczywiście nie chcesz wejść w posiadanie skórek indiańskich. Z tymi słowy Sam Hawkens skierował się ku wodzie, ale zanim zniknął pomiędzy skałami, odwrócił się jeszcze i ostrzegł stojącego na straży: - Otwieraj dobrze oczy! Niedaleko stąd jest całe gniazdo łuczników. Oni gotowi wetknąć swoje nosy, gdzie nie potrzeba. Szkoda byłoby ciebie, jeśli się nie mylę, bardzo szkoda! Hawkens schowany głęboko pod swymi skórami kroczył na przedzie, a my za nim. Niebawem stanęliśmy u wylotu szczeliny i objęliśmy wzrokiem kotlinę. Ostry gwizd starego trapera wystarczył, by zwołać wszystkich mieszkańców, którzy z wytężoną uwagą wysłuchali opowiadania o naszej przygodzie. Old Firehand słuchał w milczeniu do końca, dopiero kiedy wspomniałem o Paranohu, wyrwał mu się okrzyk zdziwienia i radości: - Czy to być może, czyście się nie pomylili? W takim razie nadarzyłaby mi się sposobność spełnienia mojej przysięgi i ujęcia go w me ręce! Od tylu lat było to moim najgorętszym życzeniem! - Tylko jego włosy mnie bałamucą. - One nic nie znaczą! Niech wam posłuży za przykład Sam Hawkens. Zresztą możliwe, że owej nocy nie trafiliście go dobrze. Podczas mojej choroby przyszedł do siebie, kazał nas śledzić i ruszył potem za nami. - Ale dlaczego na nas nie uderzył? - Tego nie wiem, ale stało się to niewątpliwie z jakiegoś ważnego powodu. Poznamy go jeszcze. Czy jesteście bardzo znużeni, sir? - Nie. - Muszę go sam zobaczyć. Czy będziecie mi towarzyszyć? - Oczywiście, Zwracam jednak waszą uwagę na niebezpieczeństwo tej wycieczki. Indianie będą na próżno czekali na ludzi wysłanych na zwiady, zaczną ich szukać i znajdą zabitych. Mogą nas spotkać i odciąć nam odwrót do "warowni". - To wszystko może się zdarzyć, ale ja nie mogę tu siedzieć i czekać, dopóki nas nie znajdą. Dicku Stone! Stone był wczoraj na łowach, zobaczył mnie więc dopiero teraz i przywitał się ze mną serdecznie. - Czy słyszałeś, dokąd mamy iść? - zapytał go Old Firehand. - Cośkolwiek. - Weź strzelbę! Przypatrzymy się czerwonoskórym. - Jestem gotów, sir! Czy pojedziemy konno? - Nie. To blisko. Wy, którzy zostajecie, weźcie się do roboty i pozasłaniajcie schowki ze skórami darniną. Nie można przewidzieć, co nastąpi, a gdyby czerwonoskórzy dostali się pomiędzy nasze skały, niech przynajmniej nie znajdą tego, co mogłoby im się przydać. Harry, ty pójdziesz do Willa Parkera i Billa Bulchera i będziesz wraz z nimi czuwał nad porządkiem. - Ojcze, pozwól mi iść z sobą! - prosił Harry. - Na nic mi się nie przydasz, moje dziecko. Spocznij sobie; jeszcze nieraz będziesz miał sposobność do takich wycieczek. Harry ponowił prośbę, ale Firehand nie zmienił decyzji i niebawem ruszyliśmy we trzech łożyskiem potoku. Wydostawszy się na zewnątrz, minęliśmy straż, której daliśmy kilka wskazówek, i podążyliśmy ku miejscu, na którym ulokował się poprzednio Sam Hawkens. Kierunek wiodący stamtąd do parowu był dla nas najkorzystniejszy, gdyż mieliśmy z obu stron osłonę i byliśmy pewni, że nie zderzymy się z Indianami wysłanymi na poszukiwania zaginionych. Winnetou opuścił obóz na krótko przed naszym wyruszeniem i nie wrócił jeszcze. Żałowałem tego ogromnie, bo byłby dla nas w tej wycieczce najbardziej upragnionym towarzyszem. Trudno mi też było pozbyć się niepokoju o niego. Lękałem się, że spotka się z nieprzyjacielem, a wówczas pomimo swego męstwa byłby zgubiony. Myślałem właśnie o tym, kiedy nagle rozdzieliły się obok nas zarośla i Apacz stanął przed nami. Ręce nasze, które na szelest liści sięgnęły po broń, cofnęły się natychmiast. - Winnetou pójdzie z białymi mężami - rzekł mój przyjaciel - aby zobaczyć Paranoha i Ponków. Spojrzeliśmy nań zdumieni tym, że wiedział już o obecności Indian. - Czy mój czerwony brat widział najokrutniej szych pobratymców Siuksów? - zapytałem. - Winnetou musi czuwać nad swym bratem Old Shatterhandem i nad synem Ribanny. Ruszył za nimi i widział, jak ich noże wbiły się w serca czerwonych wojowników. Paranoh wziął sobie skórę z głowy męża z narodu Osagów. Włosy jego są kłamstwem, a myśli pełne fałszu. Winnetou go zabije. - Nie, wódz Apaczów go nie dotknie, lecz mnie to pozostawi! - odrzekł Old Firehand. - Winnetou darował go już raz swemu białemu przyjacielowi! - Już mi nie ujdzie, gdyż moja ręka... Usłyszałem jeszcze tylko to słowo, bo w chwili gdy ono padło, za krzakiem zasłaniającym zakręt tropu ujrzałem dwoje iskrzących się oczu. Runąłem szybkim skokiem i pochwyciłem człowieka, do którego te oczy należały. Był to ten właśnie, o którym mówiliśmy. Ledwo stanąłem przed nim i chwyciłem go palcami za gardło, zaszeleściło z obu stron i kilku Indian skoczyło na pomoc wodzowi. Przyjaciele zauważyli mój ruch i rzucili się natychmiast na mych napastników. Ja trzymałem już białego wodza pod sobą. Czując moje kolana na swej piersi, palce lewej ręki na gardle, a prawą na ręce, którą zdołał wyciągnąć nóż, wił się pode mną jak robak i czynił wściekle wysiłki, aby mnie z siebie zepchnąć. Kopiąc nogami jak byk uwiązany na łańcuchu, starał się potężnymi szarpnięciami poderwać się w górę. Fałszywa skóra spadła mu z głowy, oczy nabiegły krwią, a na ustach ukazała się piana wściekłości. Zdawało mi się, że pode mną szamoce się rozszalałe zwierzę. Z całej siły zaciskałem mu palce na gardle, wskutek czego po chwili głowa opadła mu wstecz i po kilku coraz to słabszych drgnieniach rozłożył ręce... był pokonany. Teraz dopiero podniosłem się, obejrzałem się za siebie i zobaczyłem scenę, jakiej nie opisze nigdy żadne pióro. Nikt z walczących nie użył broni palnej, bojąc się, żeby nie przywołać tym reszty nieprzyjaciół. Czynne były tylko noże i tomahawki. Nikt nie stał, lecz wszyscy tarzali się na ziemi. Winnetou gotował się właśnie pchnąć nożem znajdującego się pod nim przeciwnika i mnie nie potrzebował. Old Firehand leżał na jednym i starał się utrzymać z dala od siebie drugiego, który mu rozpłatał rękę. Pośpieszyłem mu na pomoc i powaliłem napastnika własnym jego toporem, który mu wypadł z ręki. Następnie podbiegiem do Dicka Stone'a, który pomiędzy dwoma zabitymi już czerwonoskórymi zmagał się z olbrzymim przeciwnikiem, usiłującym zadać mu śmiertelne pchnięcie. Nie udało mu się to jednak, nadszedł kres jego wysiłków. Stone powstał i wyprostował członki. - Na Boga, sir, to była pomoc w samą porę! Trzech przeciwko jednemu, kiedy strzelać nie wolno, to przecież trochę za wiele; dziękuję! Old Firehand podał mi także rękę i chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy wzrok jego padł na Paranoha. - Tim Finn... Czy to być może? Sam wódz? Kto z nim walczył? - Old Shatterhand go powalił - odrzekł za mnie Winnetou. - Wielki Duch użyczył mu siły bawołu ryjącego rogiem ziemię. - Człowiecze - zawołał Old Firehand - nie spotkałem jeszcze nikogo takiego jak wy, chociaż sporo świata obszedłem. Ale jak się to stało, że Paranoh ukrył się tu ze swoimi, skoro Winnetou był tam w pobliżu? - Biały wódz nie był ukryty obok Winnetou - odrzekł Apacz. - On zobaczył ślady wrogów i szedł za nimi. Jego ludzie podążą za nim, wobec czego moi biali bracia muszą się udać czym prędzej do swoich wigwamów. - Winnetou ma słuszność - potwierdził Dick Stone, - Trzeba się starać dostać do naszych. - Dobrze - odrzekł Old Firehand, któremu krew ciekła z ręki strumieniem. - Ale przedtem należy usunąć, o ile możności, ślady walki. Wyjdź no trochę naprzód, Dicku, i uważaj, żeby nas nie zaskoczono niespodzianie! - Dobrze, sir, lecz wyjmijcie mi przedtem nóż z rany. Trudno mi z tym chodzić. Jeden z trzech przeciwników wbił mu nóż w bok, a przy poruszaniu się ostrze wciskało się coraz głębiej. Szczęściem nie utkwiło w miejscu niebezpiecznym. Po wyjęciu noża została tylko rana, nie ciężka dla tak żelaznej natury jak Stone. W krótkim czasie wykonano, co było niezbędne, i sprowadzono na powrót Stone'a. - Jak zabierzemy jeńca? - spytał Old Firehand. - Chyba go poniesiemy - rzekłem - będzie to jednak trudne, gdy wróci do przytomności. - Nieść? - spytał Stone. - Od wielu lat nie miałem już tej przyjemności, jaka mi się teraz nadarza, nie chciałbym też pozbawiać jej tego starego draba. Mówiąc to odciął nożem kilka stojących obok pieńków od korzeni, wziął derkę Paranoha, pociął na wąskie pasy i rzekł, kiwając do nas głową z zadowoleniem: - Zrobimy sanki, płozy z drzewa lub coś podobnego, przywiążemy do nich tego łotra i tak wyruszymy do domu. Propozycję Stone'a przyjęto i wykonano, po czym ruszyliśmy w drogę. Zostawialiśmy jednak ślad tak wyraźny, że idący za nami Winnetou musiał zadać sobie niemało trudu, aby go pozacierać. Następnego dnia rano promienie słoneczne nie dotknęły jeszcze leżących dokoła gór i głęboki spokój panował w obozie, kiedy się obudziłem i wyszedłem ze skalnej izby. W dolinie dokoła gęstwiny drzew przewalały się ciężkie obłoki mgły, w górze jednak powietrze było czyste i jasne i owiewało moje skronie orzeźwiającym chłodem. Mały ziarnojad skakał z jednej gałązki ożyn na drugą, wabiąc nabrzmiałym, czerwonym gardziołkiem nieposłuszną samiczkę; nieco niżej siedział szaroniebieski droździec przerywając chwilami swój śpiew zabawnym piskiem, a z dołu dochodził cudowny głos jakiegoś ptaka, który po każdej zwrotce swej brawurowej arii przyklaskiwał sobie kaczym kwakaniem. Myśli moich jednak nie zajmował poranny koncert - raz jeszcze rozmyślałem nad tym, co przeżyliśmy wczoraj. Według sprawozdania jednego z naszych strzelców, który błądząc cicho po lasach, zobaczył także Indian, było ich więcej, aniżeli przypuszczaliśmy. W dole, na równinie, strzelec napotkał drugi obóz, gdzie znajdowały się także konie. Nasuwało to przypuszczenie, że wojenna wyprawa Ponków nie była wymierzona przeciwko poszczególnym ludziom, lecz przeciwko całej naszej osadzie. Wobec ich wielkiej liczby położenie nasze nie było godne zazdrości. Przygotowania, jakie trzeba było poczynić, aby odeprzeć napad, do tego stopnia wypełniły wczorajsze popołudnie i wieczór, ze nie mieliśmy czasu zająć się losem naszego jeńca. Leżał on związany i pilnie strzeżony w jednej ze skalnych komór. Rano jeszcze, od razu gdy się zbudziłem, przekonałem się, że jest mocno związany. Najbliższe dni, a może nawet godziny, musiały przynieść rozstrzygnięcie. Bardzo poważnie więc myślałem o obecnym położeniu, kiedy wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Był to Harry. - Dzień dobry, sir! Sen umykał dziś przed wami prawdopodobnie tak samo jak przede mną. Podziękowałem za pozdrowienie i odrzekłem: - Czujność jest cnotą najpotrzebniejszą w tym kraju pełnym niebezpieczeństw, sir! - Czy boicie się czerwonoskórych? - zapytał Harry z uśmiechem. - Wiem, że zadajecie mi to pytanie żartem, jest nas jednak wszystkiego trzynasta ludzi, a mamy przed sobą dziesięciokrotnie liczniejszego nieprzyjaciela. W otwartej walce nie moglibyśmy się przed nimi obronić, a jedyna nasza nadzieja w tym, że nas nie znajdą. - Zbyt czarno widzicie te sprawy. Trzynastu ludzi takich jak my może już czegoś dokazać, a gdyby nawet czerwonoskórzy wywąchali naszą kryjówkę, to połamią sobie na nas zęby. - Ja jestem innego zdania. Są rozzłoszczeni naszym napadem, a jeszcze bardziej wczorajszą utratą ludzi, a nadto wiedzą, że ich wódz jest w naszym ręku. Szukali go oczywiście, natknęli się na trupy, ale jego nie znaleźli. Gdy tak liczna horda podejmuje tak daleką wyprawę, to będzie się starała osiągnąć swój cel z jak największą energią i chytrością. - To wszystko słuszne, sir, ale mimo to nie ma jeszcze powodu do obaw. Ja znam także tych ludzi. Są tchórzliwi i bojaźliwi, umieją atakować jedynie z tyłu, i to bezbronnego. Przeciągaliśmy ich myśliwskimi terenami od Missisipi aż do Oceanu Spokojnego, od Meksyku aż ku Jeziorom, pędziliśmy ich przed sobą i biliśmy się z nimi. Niekiedy musieliśmy umykać przed ich przewagą i kryć się, ale zawsze w końcu zwyciężaliśmy. Spojrzałem na niego. Nie wyczytał zapewne w moim wzroku podziwu, bo po krótkiej przerwie mówił dalej: - Wiem, że wasze zapatrywanie jest inne, ale jednak są w sercu ludzkim uczucia, których musi słuchać energiczna ręka, czy należy ona do dorosłego mężczyzny, czy też do chłopca. Gdybyśmy dotarli wczoraj do Beeforku, zobaczylibyście grób kryjący dwie istoty najmilsze mi i najdroższe na całej kuli ziemskiej. Zabili je mężowie o czarnych włosach i czerwonych twarzach, a od tego czasu ręka mi drga, ilekroć zobaczę powiewający kosmyk skalpowy. Niejeden Indianin musiał ześliznąć się z konia, gdy błysnął ten pistolet. Jest to ten sam pistolet, z którego wyleciała śmiercionośna kula, przeszywając serce mej matki. Wy poznaliście celność jego strzałów w New Venango. Wydobył broń zza pasa i podsunął mi ją przed oczy, po czym mówił dalej; - Dobry z was strzelec, sir, ale z tej starej lufy nie trafilibyście na piętnaście kroków do pnia hikory. Możecie sobie zatem wyobrazić, ile się naćwiczyłem, aby być pewnym strzału. Umiem się obchodzić z wszelką bronią, ale jeśli chodzi o Indian, biorę do ręki tylko tę, gdyż przysięgłem sobie, że za każde ziarnko prochu, którym wystrzelono ową morderczą kulę, zapłacić musi życiem jeden czerwonoskóry. Zdaje mi się, że bliski jestem spełnienia przysięgi. Ta sama lufa, z której wystrzał spowodował śmierć mojej matki, będzie też i teraz narzędziem mojej zemsty! - Otrzymaliście ten pistolet od Winnetou? - Czy on opowiadał wam o tym? - Tak. - Wszystko? - Nic ponad to, co właśnie powiedziałem. - Tak, pistolet jest od niego. Ale usiądźcie, sir! Dowiecie się o tym, co jest najistotniejsze - ta sprawa nie nadaje się, aby ją ubierać w wiele słów. Usiadł obok mnie, rzucił badawcze spojrzenie na dolinę i rozpoczął: - Ojciec mój był nadleśniczym w Starym Kraju i żył w niezmąconym szczęściu z żoną i małym synkiem. Wtem rozszalała się polityczna wichura, która zawiodła nadzieje niejednego człowieka, a jego popchnęła w wir, z którego musiał się ratować ucieczką za morze. Ofiarą przeprawy padła matka jego dziecka, a ponieważ ojciec po wylądowaniu znalazł się w obcym kraju bez środków do życia i bez znajomych, chwycił się tego, co mu się trafiło - udał się jako strzelec na Zachód, a dziecko zostawił u zamożnej rodziny, która je przyjęła jako własne. Spędził kilka lat wśród niebezpieczeństw i przygód, dzięki czemu stał się westmanem, którego szanowali biali, a obawiali się czerwonoskórzy. Razu pewnego w czasie jednej z myśliwskich wędrówek zaszedł do Quicourt w sam środek plemion Assineboinów i spotkał się tu po raz pierwszy z Winnetou, który przyjechał znad brzegów Kolorado, aby nad górną Missisipi nabrać gliny na fajki pokoju dla swego szczepu. Obaj byli gośćmi wodza Tah-sza-tungi, zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą i poznali w wigwamie wodza jego córkę, Ribannę, piękną jak zorza, a miłą jak róża górska. Żadna z cór plemienia nie umiała tak delikatnie garbować skór ani tak ładnie uszyć myśliwskiego ubrania jak ona. Kiedy szła po drzewo na ogień pod kocioł, kroczyła przez równinę wysmukła jak królowa, a z głowy spływały jej włosy niemal do ziemi. Była ulubienicą Wielkiego Ducha Manitou, była dumą szczepu, a młodzi wojownicy pałali żądzą zdobycia skalpów nieprzyjaciół, aby je złożyć u jej stóp. Ale żaden z nich nie znalazł łaski w jej oczach, gdyż pokochała białego myśliwca, chociaż był starszy od wszystkich, którzy starali się o nią. Winnetou był z nich najmłodszy - prawie chłopiec. W duszy białego obudziły się także najświętsze uczucia; chodził śladami jej stóp, czuwał nad jej wezgłowiem i rozmawiał z mą jak z córką bladych twarzy. Pewnego wieczora przystąpił doń Winnetou i rzekł: "Biały człowiek nie jest podobny do dzieci swego narodu. Z ich ust bowiem padają kłamliwe słowa, on natomiast mówił zawsze prawdę swemu bratu Winnetou!" A biały odpowiedział młodemu Apaczowi: "Mój czerwony brat ma rękę silnego wojownika i jest najmędrszy przy ognisku wielkiej narady. Nie pragną! nigdy krwi niewinnego, a ja podałem mu dłoń przyjacielską. Niechaj mówi!" "Mój brat kocha Ribannę, córkę Tah-sza-tungi?" "Milsza mi jest ona nad stada na prerii i nad skalpy wszystkich czerwonych mężów". "I będzie dla niej dobry, i nie obrazi uszu jej przykrymi słowy, lecz odda jej swoje serce i będzie jej strzegł przed burzami życia?" "Będę ją nosił na rękach i nie opuszczę jej w żadnej potrzebie i w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie". "Winnetou zna nazwy i mowę gwiazd, ale gwiazda życia jego zachodzi, a w sercu jego zapada ciemność i noc. Winnetou pragnął zabrać różę z Cklicourt do swojego wigwamu i na piersi jej złożyć znużoną głowę, ilekroć wróci ze ścieżek bawolich albo ze wsi nieprzyjaciół. Ale oko jej świeci dla jego białego brata, a usta jej wymawiają imię bladej twarzy. Apacz odejdzie z krainy szczęścia, a stopy jego błądzić będą samotnie nad nurtami Rio Pecos. Ręka jego nie dotknie nigdy głowy kobiecej, a głos syna nie obije się o jego uszy. Wróci on jednak w porze, kiedy łoś przechodzi przez parowy, by zobaczyć, czy szczęśliwa jest córka Tah-sza-tungi, Ribanna". Winnetou odwrócił się po tych słowach, zniknął w ciemnościach nocy, a nazajutrz już się nie pokazał. Kiedy wrócił na wiosnę, odnalazł Ribannę, a błyszczące jej oczy powiedziały mu wyraźniej niż słowa o szczęściu, jakie jej przypadło w udziale. Apacz wziął jej z rąk mnie, kilkudniowe dziecko, pocałował mnie w małe usta, a położywszy rękę na mej główce, wypowiedział te słowa: "Winnetou będzie nad tobą jako drzewo, na którego gałęziach ptaki zasypiają, a zwierzęta polne szukają ochrony przed zalewem płynącym z chmur. Życie jego jest twoim życiem, a jego krew twoją krwią. Nigdy nie zabraknie mu tchu ani siły ramienia na obronę syna róży z Quicourt. Niechaj rosa poranna pada na twoją drogę, a światło słońca na twoje ścieżki, aby miał z ciebie pociechę biały brat Apacza". Mijały lata, ja podrosłem, a równocześnie ojciec zapragnął gorąco zobaczyć swego pierwszego syna. Brałem zawsze udział w zabawach chłopców i wyobraźnia moja pełna była ducha wojny i szczęku broni. Tymczasem ojciec nie mógł już dłużej zapanować nad tęsknotą. Pojechał na Wschód i wziął mnie z sobą. U boku brata i w cywilizowanym życiu otworzył się przede mną nowy świat. i zdawało mi się, że się z nim nie zdołam rozstać. Ojciec powrócił sam, a mnie zostawił u opiekunów brata. Wnet jednak obudził się we mnie żal za ojczyzną z taką potęgą, że nie mogłem go stłumić, odjechałem więc z ojcem z powrotem po drugich jego odwiedzinach. Powróciwszy do domu zastaliśmy obóz pusty i zupełnie spalony. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znaleźliśmy wampum, który zostawił Tah-sza-tung, aby nas zawiadomić o tym, się stało. Tim Finnetey, biały myśliwiec, bywał dawniej często w naszym obozie i pragnął pojąć różę z Quicourt za żonę, lecz Assineboinowie nie byli dlań usposobieni przychylnie, ponieważ uprawiał złodziejstwo i kilka razy już okradł ich schowki ze skórami. Odprawiono go z niczym, a on odszedł z przysięgą zemsty na ustach. Od mojego ojca, z którym spotkał się w Black Hilis, dowiedział się, że Ribanna została jego żoną. Udał się więc do Czarnonogich, aby nakłonić ich do wyprawy wojennej przeciwko Assineboinom, Ci usłuchali jego rady i przybyli wówczas, kiedy wojownicy byli na wyprawie myśliwskiej. Napadli na obóz, splądrowali go i spalili, pozabijali starców i dzieci, a młode kobiety i dziewczęta zabrali do niewoli, Gdy wojownicy wrócili i zobaczyli siedzibę obróconą w perzynę, poszli śladami wrogów. Ponieważ tę wyprawę dla zemsty podjęli na kilka dni przed naszym przybyciem, więc przypuszczaliśmy, że uda nam się ich jeszcze dopędzić. Co tu dłużej o tym mówić! Po drodze spotkaliśmy Winnetou, który nadszedł przez góry. Skoro mu ojciec wszystko opowiedział, zawrócił konia nie rzekłszy ani słowa i przyłączył się do nas. Nigdy nie zapomnę tych dwóch mężów, jak jechali obok siebie w milczeniu a pośpiesznie tropem uchodzących nieprzyjaciół i pogoni. Znaleźliśmy ich nad Beeforkiem, gdzie Czarnonodzy obozowali w dolinie rzeki. Nasi czekali tylko nocy, by na nich napaść. Mnie polecono zostać przy straży koło koni, ale nie mogłem wytrzymać i kiedy nadeszła chwila napadu, zakradłem się między drzewami aż na skraj lasu. Dostałem się tam, kiedy padł pierwszy strzał. Była to straszna noc. Nieprzyjaciel miał nad nami przewagę, wrzawa wojenna ustała dopiero wraz ze świtem. Widziałem gmatwaninę dzikich postaci, słyszałem jęki i stękania rannych i umierających i modląc się leżałem w mokrej trawie. Potem powróciłem do straży, ale jej nie zastałem. Ogarnął mnie niewypowiedziany lęk, a gdy usłyszałem radosne okrzyki nieprzyjaciół, byłem pewny, że nas zwyciężono. Ukrywszy się, przesiedziałem do wieczora i dopiero wtedy odważyłem się wyjść na pole walki. Głęboka cisza panowała dokoła, a jasny blask księżyca padał na porozrzucane na ziemi postacie bez życia. Przejęty zgrozą błądziłem pomiędzy nimi, aż natrafiłem na własną matkę. Nieszczęsna leżała z przestrzeloną piersią i ramionami kurczowo otaczającymi małą siostrzyczkę, której głowę rozpłatano nożem na dwoje. Widok ten odebrał mi przytomność; padłem zemdlony na zwłoki. Nie wiem, jak długo tak leżałem. Nadszedł dzień, potem noc, a potem znowu dzień. Wtem usłyszałem w pobliżu odgłos cichych kroków. Podniosłem się i - co za szczęście! - zobaczyłem ojca i Winnetou, obydwóch w potarganych ubraniach i z ranami na ciele. Ulegli przemocy i skrępowani, zawleczeni zostali do niewoli, ale zdołali się wyswobodzić i umknęli. Westchnąwszy głęboko Harry umilkł i wpatrzył się w dal z tępym wyrazem w oczach. Po chwili zapytał, zwracając się szybko do mnie: - Czy macie jeszcze matkę, sir? - Tak. - Co byście uczynili, gdyby ją wam ktoś zamordował? - Oddałbym go w ręce sprawiedliwości. - Dobrze! A jeżeli są one za słabe lub za krótkie jak tu na Zachodzie, to trzeba oddać na usługi prawu własne. ręce! - Jest różnica między zemstą a karą, Harry! Zemsta jest podła i pozbawia człowieka tych cech, którymi różni się on od zwierząt. - Wy możecie tak mówić, ponieważ w waszych żyłach nie płynie krew indiańska. Jeśli jednak jakiś człowiek dobrowolnie wyrzeka się swych ludzkich cech i staje się niebezpieczną bestią, to należy z nim postępować jak z bestią i ścigać dopóty, dopóki go nie dosięgnie zabójcza kula. Kiedyśmy nazajutrz zakopali obie nasze zmarłe chroniąc je w ten sposób od sępów, nie było w naszych sercach innego uczucia prócz żaru nienawiści do morderców naszego szczęścia. Ślubowanie, wypowiedziane wtedy przez Winnetou, było także naszym ślubowaniem. Przysiągł on bowiem pełnym głębokiej nienawiści głosem: "Wódz Apaczów rył w ziemi i znalazł strzałę zemsty. Pięść jego zaciśnięta, stopa lekka, a tomahawk ostry jak błyskawica. Poszuka i znajdzie Tima Finneteya, mordercę róży z Ouicourt, i weźmie skalp jego za życie Ribanny, córy Assineboinów". - Czy Finnetey był mordercą? - Tak! W pierwszych chwilach walki, kiedy się zdawało, że Czarnonodzy ulegną, zastrzelił ją. Winnetou to zobaczył i rzucił się na niego, wyrwał mu broń i byłby go zabił, gdyby go inni nie pochwycili i po rozpaczliwej walce nie wzięli do niewoli. Jako szyderstwo pozostawiono mu nienabity pistolet, który potem dostałem jako dar i z którym nie rozstawałem się nigdy - czy stąpałem po chodnikach miast, czy po trawach prerii. - Muszę jednak zauważyć, że... Przerwał mi gwałtownym ruchem ręki: - Wiem, co mi chcecie powiedzieć. Ja sam powtórzyłem sobie to już tysiąc razy. Wy nie znacie podania o upiorach, które gnają jak burza przez równinę i niszczą wszystko, co im się ośmieli oprzeć. Jest w tym podaniu głęboka myśl, która mówi, że nieokiełznana wola rozlewa się jak wzburzone morze po równinie, zanim nie utrwali się tu na stałe porządek, jaki niesie ze sobą cywilizacja, W moich żyłach tętnią też fale owego morza, ale ja nie chcę i nie ustąpię przed ich naporem, chociaż wiem, że utonę. Były to słowa pełne gorzkiego przeczucia, a po nich nastąpiła głęboka cisza, którą wreszcie przerwałem, mówiąc, co sądzę o tych sprawach. Ten chłopiec myślał, mówił i działał jak dorosły. To było w moich oczach niewłaściwe, nienaturalne. Starałem się go o tym przekonać łagodnymi słowy, a on słuchał i kiwał głową. Wymownie określił wrażenie, jakie wywarła na nim owa straszna noc, barwnie opisał swoje późniejsze życie, które miotało nim, każąc ciągle wybierać między dzikimi instynktami a moralnością człowieka cywilizowanego. Po jego opowiadaniu doszedłem do przekonania, że nie mam prawa potępić jego postępowania. Wtem zabrzmiał z dołu ostry świst. Chłopiec zamilkł i rzekł znowu po chwili: - Ojciec zwołuje ludzi. Zejdźmy na dół! Dla jeńca wybiła ostatnia godzina. Powstałem i ująłem go za rękę. - Czy spełnicie jedną moją prośbę, Harry? - Chętnie, jeśli tylko nie zażądacie czegoś niemożliwego. - Zostawcie jeńca dorosłym mężczyznom! - Prosicie o to właśnie, na co się nie mogę zgodzić. Tyle tysięcy razy pragnąłem stanąć z nim oko w oko, aby weń cisnąć śmiercią, tysiące razy malowałem sobie tę godzinę wszystkimi barwami, jakie tylko człowiek ma do wyboru, ona była celem mojego życia, ceną wszystkich cierpień i niedostatków, jakich zakosztowałem, a teraz, kiedy jestem tak bliski urzeczywistnienia mych pragnień, miałbym się wyrzec ich spełnienia? Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! - To życzenie spełni się także bez waszego osobistego udziału. Człowiek powinien dążyć do wyższych celów niż te, które wy sobie wytknęliście, a serce ludzkie zdolne jest objąć większe szczęście niż to, którego się doznaje przez zaspokojenie najgorętszego choćby uczucia zemsty. - Wy, sir, myślcie sobie, jak chcecie, ale pozwólcie mnie pozostać również przy moim własnym zdaniu! - Odmawiacie więc? - Nie mogę postąpić inaczej. Chodźcie na dół! Nadzwyczajne wyrobienie tego wysoce uzdolnionego chłopca wzbudziło we mnie wielkie zainteresowanie jego osobą. Żałowałem więc, że z takim uporem trwa przy swych krwawych zamiarach, i dziwnie wzruszony naszą rozmową poszedłem za nim powoli. Na dole przywitałem najpierw mego dzielnego Swallowa, a potem dopiero podszedłem ku myśliwym zgromadzonym dokoła przywiązanego do drzewa Paranoha. Naradzano się nad tym, jaki rodzaj śmierci należałoby wybrać dla jeńca. - Trzeba bezwarunkowo "zdmuchnąć" tego łotra, jeśli się nie mylę - rzekł Sam Hawkens - ale nie mógłbym wyrządzić mojej Liddy takiej przykrości, żeby miała wykonać ten wyrok. - Umrzeć musi, tak trzeba! - potwierdził Dick Stone potrząsając głową. - Ucieszę się bardzo, gdy go zobaczę na gałęzi, gdyż nie zasłużył na nic innego. Co wy na to, sir? - Dobrze! - rzekł Old Firehand. - Ale nie wolno tego naszego pięknego miejsca plamić krwią tego potwora. Pomordował on moich najbliższych nad Beeforkiem, tam też poniesie karę. Miejsce, które słyszało moją przysięgę, ujrzy także jej spełnienie, - Pozwólcie, sir! wtrącił Stone. - Na co ja tego oskalpowanego, biało-czerwonego łotra wlokłem aż tutaj daremnie? Czy sądzicie, że mi to sprawi przyjemność, jeśli przy okazji oddam za to czerwonoskórym moją własną czuprynę? - Jakie jest zdanie wodza Apaczów, Winnetou? - zapytał Old Firehand, pojmując słuszność tego zarzutu. - Winnetou nie obawia się strzał Ponków; ma już za pasem skórę tego psa Atabasków i darowuje ciało jego białemu bratu. - A wy? - zwrócił się pytający do mnie. - Uporajcie się z nim krótko! Nikt z was nie boi się Indian, ale uważam za zbyteczne narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo i zdradzać nasze miejsce pobytu. Ten człowiek nie jest tego wart. - Wy możecie tu zostać, sir, i pilnować swojej sypialni - poradził Harry wzruszając jakoś dziwnie ramionami. - Co do mnie, to domagam się bezwarunkowo wykonania wyroku w tym samym miejscu, gdzie leżą ofiary mordercy. Los popiera moje żądanie tym, że wydał go w nasze ręce tu, a nie gdzie indziej. To, czego żądam, winien jestem tym, na których grobie wypowiedziałem przysięgę, że nie spocznę, dopóki nie będą pomszczone. Odwróciłem się bez odpowiedzi. Jeniec stał wyprostowany, oparty o drzewo. Pomimo bólu, jaki musiały mu sprawiać więzy, wrzynające się w ciało, i pomimo poważnego znaczenia, jakie miała dla niego ta narada, jego twarz poorana wiekiem i namiętnościami nie drgnęła, W tych odstraszających rysach wypisana była cała historia jego życia, a widok nagiej czaszki powiększał odrażające wrażenie, które ten człowiek wywierał niewątpliwie nawet na najbardziej nieuprzedzonym widzu. Po dłuższej naradzie, w której nie wziąłem już udziału, obradujący rozeszli się i zaczęli wybierać się w drogę. Wola chłopca zwyciężyła! Nie mogłem jednak pozbyć się myśli, że wyniknie z tego jakieś nieszczęście. Old Firehand podszedł do mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu. - Pozwólcie, żeby to się odbyło swoim trybem, sir. Nie przykładajcie fałszywej miary do rzeczy, które nie są skrojone wedle szablonu waszej tak zwanej cywilizacji. - Nie pozwalam sobie na sąd o waszym postępowaniu, sir. Zbrodnia musi być ukarana, to słuszne, ale nie gniewajcie się na mnie, jeśli się nie przyczynię do wykonania wyroku. Idziecie nad Beefork? - Tak. Ponieważ wy nie chcecie się do tego mieszać, cieszę się przeto, że będę miał komu powierzyć opiekę nad obozem. - Nie moja będzie wina, jeśli się zdarzy coś, czego sobie nie życzymy, sir. Kiedy wrócicie? - Trudno oznaczyć na pewno. To zależy od tego, co tam zastaniemy. A zatem bądźcie zdrowi i miejcie oczy otwarte! Po tych słowach przystąpił do tych, którzy mieli mu towarzyszyć podczas przeprowadzania jeńca na miejsce stracenia. Odwiązano go od drzewa, a kiedy powrócił Winnetou, który wyszedł zobaczyć, czy przejście jest bezpieczne, i doniósł, że nie dostrzegł nic podejrzanego, wepchnięto Finneteyowi knebel w usta i wszyscy ruszyli ku wylotowi doliny. - Czy mój biały brat zostaje? - spytał Apacz, zanim się przyłączył do orszaku. - Wódz Apaczów zna moje myśli, wobec tego usta nie potrzebują ich wyjawiać. - Mój brat jest ostrożny jak stopa, zanim wstąpi do wody, w której żyją krokodyle, ale Winnetou musi pójść z synem Ribanny, która zginęła z ręki Atabaski. W "warowni" zostało tylko kilku myśliwców, a między nimi Dick Stone. Zawołałem ich do siebie i oznajmiłem, że chcę wyjść, aby przetrząsnąć zarośla. - Nie potrzeba, sir - rzekł Stone. - Na zewnątrz stoi warta i pilnie baczy na wszystko, a oprócz tego Apacz chodził na zwiady. Zostańcie tutaj i odpocznijcie. Robota sama się znajdzie. - Jak to? - No, czerwonoskórzy mają oczy i uszy i zauważą pewnie, że można tam coś pochwycić. - Przyznaję wam zupełną słuszność, Dicku. Dlatego Spojrzę, czy się co gdzie nie rusza. Wy pilnujcie tymczasem tego miejsca! Nie dam długo czekać na siebie. Wziąłem sztucer i wyszedłem. Warta zapewniła mnie, że nie widziała nic podejrzanego. Ja nauczyłem się jednak ufać tytko własnym oczom i przecisnąłem się przez rząd zarośli, aby poszukać śladów Indian. Tuż u wejścia do naszej kotliny spostrzegłem kilka ułamanych gałązek, a po dokładniejszym zbadaniu ziemi przekonałem się, że leżał tu niedawno człowiek, który przed odejściem starał się troskliwie zatrzeć odciski swego ciała pozostawione na opadłych liściach i miękkiej ziemi. Podsłuchano nas zatem i odkryto miejsce naszego pobytu! Napad mógł nastąpić w każdej chwili. Przypuszczając jednak, że nieprzyjaciel zwróci głównie uwagę na Paranoha i jego eskortę, postanowiłem przede wszystkim ostrzec zawczasu Old Firehanda i w tym celu udać się czym prędzej za idącym przede mną orszakiem. Wydawszy warcie odpowiednie polecenie, puściłem się śladem naszych ludzi, którzy obrali drogę wzdłuż rzeki w kierunku przeciwnym do jej biegu. Tamtędy wydostałem się wnet na miejsce wczorajszych wydarzeń. Przewidywania moje sprawdziły się. Ponkowie znaleźli zabitych, a po podeptanej trawie można było osądzić, że przybyli tu w znacznej liczbie, aby pozabierać zwłoki swych braci. Nie uszedłem jeszcze daleko poza to miejsce, kiedy natknąłem się na nowe ślady, które wychodziły z boku z zarośli i biegły dalej w tym samym kierunku, w którym udali się nasi myśliwcy. Podążyłem za nimi, ostrożnie wprawdzie, ale z jak największym pośpiechem. W ten sposób dotarłem w krótkim stosunkowo czasie do miejsca, gdzie Mankicita wpada do Beeforku. Nie wiedząc, w której części doliny ma się odbyć egzekucja, musiałem zdwoić ostrożność i szedłem przez rosnące obok zarośla, patrząc na ślady tylko z boku. Rzeczka skręcała tutaj i otaczała polanę, na której krzaki ustąpiły przed bujnie rozrosłymi trawami. Na środku stała grupa balsamowych jodeł, a pod nimi siedzieli myśliwi prowadząc ożywioną rozmowę. Jeniec przywiązany był do jednego z pni. Wprost przede mną, najwyżej o trzy długości człowieka, kilku Indian wyglądało z zarośli na polanę. Zrozumiałem w jednej chwili, że reszta poszła na prawo i na lewo, aby otoczyć podsłuchanych ze wszystkich stron i pozabijać w nagłym napadzie albo zapędzić do wody. Nie było ani chwili czasu do stracenia! Przyłożyłem sztucer do ramienia i wypaliłem. W pierwszych sekundach były moje strzały jedynym hasłem walki, gdyż zaskoczyły zarówno przyjaciół, jak i wrogów. Potem jednak rozległ się okrzyk wojenny Indian, chmura strzał wyleciała z zarośli, a polana pokryła się w jednej chwili wyjącymi, sapiącymi i krzyczącymi ludźmi, którzy zmagali się ze sobą we wściekłych zapasach. Wyskoczyłem z zarośli prawie równocześnie z Indianami. Ukazałem się w sam czas, aby powalić czerwonoskórego, który zamierzył się na Harry'ego. Chłopak zerwał się i podniósł pistolet, aby zastrzelić Paranoha, ale przeszkodził mu w tym Indianin, który to zauważył. Zwróceni do siebie plecami lub oparci o drzewa bronili się myśliwcy przed otaczającymi ich zewsząd dzikimi. Byli to sami doświadczeni traperzy, którzy przeszli już niejedną ciężką przeprawę i nie znali trwogi, ale tu jasne było, że będą musieli ulec, zwłaszcza że już przedtem stanowili dla Indian otwarty cel. Prawie wszyscy byli też ranni. Kilku czerwonoskórych rzuciło się od razu w pierwszej chwili do Paranoha, aby go uwolnić z więzów, co im się też udało pomimo wysiłków Old Firehanda i Winnetou. Obu ich odepchnięto od niego. Silnym ruchem wyrzucił ten muskularny człowiek ręce w górę, aby puścić w ruch krew zatamowaną więzami, wyrwał tomahawk z ręki jednego ze swoich ludzi i zgrzytnął, uderzając na Winnetou: - Chodź tu, ty psie z Pimo! Zapłacisz teraz za moją skórę! Apacz zaczepiony obelżywym przezwiskiem swego plemienia, natychmiast stanął do walki, ale był już zraniony. Równocześnie napadnięto nań z drugiej strony. Old Firehanda nieprzyjaciele otoczyli całkowicie, a inni biali tak byli zajęci własną obroną, że o wzajemnej pomocy nie było nawet mowy. Dłuższy opór byłby wobec tego stanu rzeczy głupotą i fałszywą ambicją. Toteż zawołałem, ciągnąc Harry'ego, przez krąg otaczających nas nieprzyjaciół: - Do wody, ludzie, do wody! I w następnej chwili uczułem, jak zwarła się nade mną fala. Pomimo głośnej wrzawy dosłyszano mój okrzyk i kto zdołał się wyrwać, szedł za moim przykładem. Rzeka była wprawdzie głęboka, ale wąska tak, że kilka ruchów rąk wystarczyło, aby się dostać na przeciwległy brzeg. Nie było tam jeszcze wcale bezpiecznie, toteż zamierzałem przeciąć cypel, utworzony przez Beefork i Mankicitę, aby się schronić za tą drugą rzeką. Już skinąłem na chłopca, żeby biegł za mną w tym kierunku, kiedy obok nas przemknął krzywonogi Sam w ociekającej wodą bluzie myśliwskiej i kłapiących mokasynach. Rzucając chytre spojrzenia na nieprzyjaciół zniknął jednym skokiem w zaroślach. Natychmiast popędziliśmy za nim, gdyż celowość jego zamiaru była zbyt widoczna, iżbym się miał trzymać poprzedniego planu. - Ojciec, ojciec! - zawołał Harry z trwogą. - Muszę być przy nim! Nie mogę go opuścić! - Chodźcie tylko - przynaglałem, ciągnąc go naprzód. - Nie ocalimy go, jeśli mu się to już samemu nie udało! Przedzierając się z jak największą szybkością przez gęstwinę dostaliśmy się w końcu znowu nad Beefork, powyżej tego miejsca, w którym wskoczyliśmy do wody. Wszyscy Indianie ruszyli za nami ku Mankicicie. Gdy przedostaliśmy się z powrotem na drugą stronę Beeforku, mogliśmy bezpiecznie iść dalej. Sam Hawkens jednak zawahał się. - Czy widzicie tam strzelby? - zapytał. - Indianie porzucili je, zanim powskakiwali do wody. - Hi! hi! hi! sir. To głupcy, skoro zostawili nam swoje pukawki, jeśli się nie mylę! - Chcecie je zabrać? To niebezpieczne! - Niebezpieczne? Sam Hawkens i niebezpieczeństwo! W kilku szybkich skokach, przypominających skoki kangura, pobiegł i pozbierał strzelby. Ja poszedłem oczywiście za nim i poprzecinałem cięciwy łuków, leżących w nieładzie na ziemi, przez co przynajmniej na jakiś czas stały się nic do użycia. Nikt nam nie przeszkadzał w tej czynności, gdyż czerwonoskórzy nie przypuszczali, żeby ścigani odważyli się wrócić na pole walki. Hawkens trzymał strzelby przez chwilę w ręku, patrzył na nie z politowaniem, a potem wrzucił wszystkie do wody. - Ładne strzelby, sir, ładne! W ich lufach będą się ślicznie chowały szczury i nic im to nie zaszkodzi. Chodźcie no stąd, bo tu nieswojo, jeśli się nie mylę! Ruszyliśmy najprostszą drogą na przełaj, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do "warowni". Nad Beeforkiem była tylko część Indian, a ponieważ nas podsłuchano i dowiedziano się o miejscu naszego pobytu, przeto należało się spodziewać, że reszta skorzysta z nieobecności myśliwych i napadnie na nasz obóz.Mieliśmy jeszcze dość dużą przestrzeń do przebycia, kiedy doleciał nas huk wystrzału od strony kotliny. - Naprzód, sir! - zawołał Hawkens i przyśpieszył kroku. Harry nie wymówił jeszcze ani słowa i parł naprzód z wyrazem trwogi na twarzy. Wszystko stało się tak, jak przepowiedziałem, a chociaż nie mogłem się teraz zdobyć na żadne wyrzuty, czułem, że Harry także zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Strzały się powtórzyły. Teraz już nie ulegało wątpliwości, że myśliwi, którzy pozostali w "warowni", walczyli z Indianami. Pomoc była konieczna. Toteż mimo trudnej do przebycia gęstwiny przedarliśmy się wkrótce ku dolinie, na którą wychodziło się z naszego "zamku". Kierowaliśmy się do punktu położonego naprzeciwko wyjścia, gdzie znalazłem poprzednio ślady Indianina. Czerwonoskórzy leżeli zapewne ukryci na skraju lasu i blokowali stąd naszą wodną bramę. Jeśli chcieliśmy osiągnąć powodzenie, musieliśmy ich zajść z tyłu. Wtem wydało mi się, że słyszę szmer, jak gdyby ktoś przeciskał się prędko przez zarośla. Cofnęliśmy się w ukrycie, czekając na ukazanie się tych, którzy szmer wywołali. Jak wielka była nasza radość, kiedy ujrzeliśmy Old Firehanda, Winnetou i dwóch innych strzelców wynurzających się z gąszczu! Uniknęli zatem pościgu! Chociaż Harry nie wyraził swej radości w zbyt głośnych słowach, ale zauważyłem ją w jego twarzy. Świadczyło to, iż ten chłopak zdolny jest do uczuć silnych i dobrych i to przekonanie pogodziło mnie z nim ostatecznie. - Czy słyszeliście strzały? - spytał Old Firehand gorączkowo. - Tak - odrzekłem. - To chodźcie! Musimy pośpieszyć naszym na pomoc. Chociaż wejście jest tak ciasne, że jeden człowiek obroni je z łatwością, to przecież nie wiemy, co się tam stało. - Nic się nie stało, sir, jeśli się nie mylę - rzeki Sam Hawkens. - Czerwonoskórzy odkryli nasze gniazdo i położyli się przed nim, aby się zorientować, co wymyślimy. Bili Bulcher, który stoi na warcie, posłał im pewnie trochę ołowiu. - Być może, ale mimo to musimy tam pójść, aby się upewnić. Należy także wziąć to pod uwagę, że nasi prześladowcy zjawią się tutaj niebawem, a wtedy będziemy mieli do czynienia z podwójną liczbą Indian. - Ale co się stanie z naszymi ludźmi, którzy się rozproszyli po walce? - wtrąciłem. - Hm, tak! Potrzebujemy teraz każdej ręki. Żadnej nam się wyrzekać nie wolno. W pojedynkę wejścia zdobyć nie można. Zobaczymy zatem, czy się jeszcze kto z naszych nie znajdzie. - Moi biali bracia zostaną tutaj, a Winnetou pójdzie zobaczyć, na którym drzewie wiszą skalpy Ponków - odezwał się wódz Apaczów. Zanim zdołaliśmy odpowiedzieć na tę propozycję, Winnetou odszedł, a my siłą rzeczy musieliśmy zgodzić się na to. Usiedliśmy więc, by zaczekać na jego powrót. Podczas tego udało nam się rzeczywiście ściągnąć jeszcze dwóch z rozproszonych myśliwców, którzy usłyszawszy wystrzały, pospieszyli także na pomoc "warowni". Dzięki temu, że wszyscy obraliśmy najkrótszą drogę przez las, zeszliśmy się szczęśliwie, a chociaż nie było między nami nikogo, kto nie byłby ranny, wierzyliśmy, że wydostaniemy się szczęśliwie z tej niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Było nas przecież dziesięciu, liczba, która przy solidarnym wysiłku mogła czegoś dokazać. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim Winnetou powrócił. Gdy nadszedł, ujrzeliśmy za jego pasem świeży skalp. "Zdmuchnął" więc po cichu Indianina, wobec czego nie mogliśmy tu już dłużej pozostać; Ponkowie musieli niewątpliwie zauważyć śmierć jednego ze swoich i dowiedzieli się już, że znajdujemy się za nimi. Za radą Old Firehanda mieliśmy utworzyć tyralierę równoległą do pasma zarośli, wpaść na tyły nieprzyjaciela i wyrzucić go z jego kryjówki. W tym celu rozdzieliliśmy się, a doprowadziwszy do porządku przemokłe w kąpieli strzelby ruszyliśmy naprzód. W kilka minut później huknęło dziewięć rusznic jedna za drugą, a głośne wycie przestraszonych zasadzką Indian wypełniło powietrze. Ponieważ linia nasza rozciągała się dość szeroko, a strzały padały co chwila na nowo, Czerwonoskórzy sądzili, że jest nas znacznie więcej, niż było w istocie, i rzucili się do ucieczki. Omijając otwartą dolinę, gdzieby przedstawiali pewny cel dla naszych strzelb, przebili się pomiędzy nami, zostawiając na miejscu poległych. Jak się okazało, pełniący straż Bili Bulcher zawczasu zauważył, że zbliżają się Czerwonoskórzy, i cofnął się w porę do "warowni". Ponkowie puścili się za nim, ale wrócili po kilku strzałach Bulchera i Stone'a, który zaraz nadbiegł i zajął stanowisko w ciasnym wejściu skalnym. Potem Indianie usadowili się w zaroślach, z których ich teraz wypędziliśmy. Obaj myśliwcy siedzieli wciąż jeszcze w bramie wodnej, gdyż nie wolno im było narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo przed naszym powrotem. Gdyśmy się zjawili, przybiegli do nas razem z resztą pozostałych w "zamku" i wysłuchali sprawozdania o naszych przygodach. W tej chwili zadudniło z boku, jak gdyby nadbiegała trzoda dzikich bawołów. Natychmiast wskoczyliśmy w zarośla i przygotowaliśmy się do strzału. Jakież było jednak nasze zdziwienie, kiedy ujrzeliśmy gromadę koni, a na jednym z nich człowieka w myśliwskim ubraniu, którego rysów nie poznaliśmy w pierwszej chwili z powodu krwi ściekającej mu z rany na głowie. Miał także kilka ran na ciele i widać było po nim, że nie znajduje się w położeniu godnym zazdrości. Zatrzymał się w tym właśnie miejscu, gdzie stała zazwyczaj warta, i jak gdyby się za nią rozejrzał. Nie zauważywszy jej, potrząsnął głową, ruszył dalej i zeskoczył z konia przed bramą wodną. Wtem tuż obok mnie dał się słyszeć głos Sama; - Niech mnie obedrą ze skóry i wypatroszą jak bobra, jeżeli to nie Will Parker. Nikt inny tak ładnie nie spada z konia jak ten człowiek, jeśli się nie mylę. - Masz słuszność, stary szopie! To Will Parker, greenhorn... pamiętasz jeszcze, Samie Hawkens? Will Parker greenhorn, cha! cha! cha! A kiedy i my wyszliśmy z zarośli, zawołał: - Błogosławione moje oczy. Oto są wszyscy szybkobiegacze, którzy razem z jedynym synem mojej matki tak walecznie uciekali przed czerwonoskórymi! No, sir, nie bierzcie mi tego za złe, ale czasem bardziej warto umieć biegać niż czynić cokolwiek innego. - Wiem o tym, Willu, ale powiedz, co znaczą te konie? - spytał Old Firehand. - Hm! Pomyślałem sobie, że czerwono skorzy wszędzie będą szukali starego Parkera, tylko nie we własnym obozie. Toteż udałem się najpierw do owej doliny, ale tam już nic nie znalazłem. Wobec tego groenhorn - słyszysz, Samie Hawkens - cha! cha! cha! poszedł do kryjówki, gdzie ukryte były konie. Ptaszki wyleciały i zostawiły przy koniach tylko dwóch strażników. Była to ciężka robota, powiadam wam, przysporzyła mi kilka dziur w skórze, ale Will Parker sądził, że sprawi uciechę czerwonoskórym, jeśli pomoże im pozbyć się koni. Liche szkapy wygnałem na prerię, a dobre wierzchowce przyprowadziłem. Oto one. - Hm, dobrześ zrobił! - zawołał Dick Stone pełen podziwu dla bohaterstwa przyjaciela. - Pewnie że dobrze - odrzekł Will Parker. - Skorośmy zabrali łucznikom konie, to będą chyba w końcu musieli zginąć nędznie. Ale tu leży trzech z nich! Aha, więc byli i tutaj i dlatego w kryjówce było tak pusto! Przypatrzcie się temu gniademu, sir! Koń jak malowanie, pewno należał do wodza! - Którego tak pięknie wyprowadziliśmy na spacer - zżymał się mały Sam. - Popełniliśmy głupstwo nie do darowania, jak sądzę! Old Firehand nie słyszał tego zarzutu, bo podszedł właśnie do gniadosza i przypatrywał mu się wzrokiem pełnym zachwytu. - Kapitalny koń - zwrócił się do mnie. - Gdyby mi dano do wyboru jego albo Swallowa, to nie wiem, czybym wziął Swallowa, czy tego. - Winnetou rozmawia z duszą konia i słyszy tętno jego krwi i wybrałby Swallowa - rozstrzygnął Apacz. Wtem rozległ gię ostry świst i w ramię Sama Hawkensa uderzyła strzała, która zsunęła się po sztywnej jak deska bluzie, a w tej samej chwili zabrzmiało ogłuszające "ho-ho-hi". Pomimo tej wojowniczej demonstracji nikt z czerwonoskórych się nie pokazał, a Sam rzekł podnosząc strzałę i przypatrując się jej: - Hi! hi! hi! Bluzę Sama Hawkensa miałby przebić taki pręcik! Przez trzydzieści lat kładłem tatę na łacie i siedzę w tym jak święty Jakub na łonie Abrahama, jeśli się nie mylę. Nie słyszałem już dalszego ciągu ody do bluzy myśliwskiej, gdyż skoczyliśmy natychmiast w zarośla, aby odpowiedzieć stamtąd na to nieprzyjazne pozdrowienie. Gdybyśmy chcieli cofnąć się od razu do twierdzy, trwałoby to z powodu ciasnoty przejścia tak długo, że nie osłonięci niczym, zostalibyśmy tymczasem wystrzelani. Koni także nie moglibyśmy wziąć ze sobą, gdyż przeprowadzenie ich przez wąskie skalne zakręty zbyt długo by nas zatrzymało w przejściu. Z tego zaś, że nieprzyjaciele od razu nie uderzyli, można było wnosić, że nie zgromadzili się jeszcze w dostatecznej liczbie i nie odszukali zabranej im przeze mnie i przez Sama broni albo przynajmniej nie naprawili jej jeszcze. Cały zgiełk był tylko zapowiedzią wojennej odwagi Indian, gdyż chociaż wdarliśmy się daleko w zarośla, nie zobaczyliśmy żadnego. Cofnęli się widocznie czym prędzej, by zaczekać na posiłki, a nas ten, nieszkodliwy na szczęście, wypadek pouczył, że nie powinniśmy pozostawać dłużej w tym miejscu, toteż przedostaliśmy się do bezpiecznej kotliny. Jeden z myśliwych, który nie brał udziału w wyprawie, a więc nie był zmęczony, poszedł na wartę, inni zaś opatrzyli swoje rany i zabrali się do jedzenia albo wypoczywali. Przy ognisku, które tworzyło miejsce zebrania dla wszystkich, którzy pragnęli się wygadać, panowało wielkie ożywienie. Każdy czuł potrzebę opowiedzenia tego, czego dokonał, i wygłoszenia swojego zdania. Wszyscy twierdzili, że nie ma już powodu obawiać się czerwonoskórych. Liczba zdobytych skalpów była znaczna, przygoda przebyta zwycięsko, a żadna z ran nie okazała się groźna, W dodatku zdawało się, że miejsce pobytu jest zupełnie bezpieczne. Mieliśmy dostateczne zapasy żywności i amunicji, wobec tego nieprzyjaciel mógł oblegać wejście, jak długo by mu się podobało, albo walić łbem o sterczące dokoła skały. Old Firehand podzielał także to zdanie, tylko Winnetou zapatrywał się na sprawę inaczej. Leżał opodal przy swoim koniu, pogrążony w głębokim i poważnym zamyśleniu. - Oko mego czerwonego przyjaciela patrzy ponuro, a czoło jego pokryte jest zmarszczkami troski. Jakie myśli nurtują w jego sercu? - zapytałem go. - Wódz Apaczów widzi śmierć wdzierającą się wejściem i zgubę schodzącą z gór. Dolina płomienieje od ognia, a woda czerwieni się od krwi zabitych. Winnetou mówi z Wielkim Duchem. Oko białych oślepło od nienawiści, a ich rozum ustąpił miejsca uczuciom zemsty. Paranoh przyjdzie i zabierze skalpy myśliwców, ale Winnetou stoi gotów do walki i zanuci pieśń śmierci nad trupami nieprzyjaciół. - Jak może Ponka wedrzeć się do "warowni"? Nie dostanie się przez bramę. - Mój brat wygłasza słowa, w które sam pewnie nie wierzy. Czy jedna strzelba potrafi wstrzymać taką liczbę nieprzyjaciół, skoro przedrą się przez przesmyk? Miał słuszność. Jeden człowiek mógł obronić przesmyk przed niewielką liczbą nieprzyjaciół, ale nie przed taką zgrają jak ta, którą mieliśmy naprzeciw siebie. Chociażby bowiem wdzierała się za każdym razem jedna tylko osoba, to przecież także tylko jedna mogła przeciwko niej występować. Jeśliby zaś naciśnięto szereg z tyłu, to poległoby kilku pierwszych, ale reszta niezawodnie przedostałaby się do "warowni". Przedstawiłem te wątpliwości Old Firehandowi,' on zaś odparł: - Jeśli się ośmielą na atak, to z łatwością zdołamy ich powstrzymać, gdy będą przechodzili przez parów. Tu też była pewna racja, musiałem więc zadowolić się tym, chociaż wiedziałem, że byle drobnostka mogła obalić wszystkie rachuby. Gdy zapadł wieczór, zdwojono oczywiście czujność. . Chociaż ja na własne życzenie miałem stanąć na straży dopiero o świcie, kiedy Indianie najchętniej podejmują ataki, nie mogłem się uspokoić i na wszelki wypadek byłem przez cały czas w pogotowiu. Cicho i spokojnie zaległa noc nad doliną. Na przedzie płonęło ognisko, rzucając dokoła krąg światła. Swallow, który mógł się tutaj swobodnie poruszać, pasł się w najdalszym zakątku kotliny. Podszedłem ku niemu aż pod stromo wznoszące się skały. Popieściwszy się z nim jak zwykle, chciałem się już oddalić, kiedy zwrócił moją uwagę przyciszony łoskot. Koń podniósł także głowę w górę. Ponieważ najlżejszy oddech mógł zdradzać naszą obecność, przeto pochwyciłem go za rzemień i nakryłem mu dłonią rozdęte już pod wpływem podejrzenia nozdrza. Tu na dole byliśmy niewidoczni, ja jednak mogłem z dołu rozpoznać na tle nieba każdy przedmiot i z natężeniem szukałem przyczyny, która spowodowała upadek kamienia. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważyłem nic nadzwyczajnego. Prawdopodobnie także i na górze usłyszano szmer wywołany upadkiem kamienia i czekano przez chwilę, by się przekonać, czy nie zwróciło to niczyjej uwagi. Przypuszczenie to było słuszne, gdyż już po chwili spokoju ujrzałem kilka postaci odrywających się od krawędzi skały i schodzących na dół, a potem długi szereg Indian. Jeden po drugim wychodzili na grzebień wyżyny, a potem ostrożnym krokiem spuszczali się za tym, który szedł pierwszy i był widocznie nadzwyczaj dobrze obeznany z miejscowością. Przewodnik potrzebował już tylko dwóch minut, aby się dostać na dno kotliny. Gdybym wziął z sobą sztucer, z łatwością sprzątnąłbym go wystrzałem, a tym samym dałbym sygnał na alarm. Ten pierwszy Indianin prowadził pochód sam, reszta Ponków nie odważyłaby się zrobić bez niego kroku dalej w niebezpiecznym dla siebie terenie. Niestety miałem tylko rewolwery, które nie nadawały się' do strzału na większą odległość. Gdybym zaalarmował obóz wystrzałem z rewolweru, to i tak zanim pomoc by nadeszła, nieprzyjaciele byliby już na dole, a ja znalazłbym się w bardzo niebezpiecznym położeniu. Gdybym nawet chciał się cofnąć, musiałbym opuścić miejsce osłonięte krzakami i wystawić się na kule czerwonoskórych. Z tego powodu wybrałem inną taktykę. Paranoh - gdyż on niewątpliwie prowadził - który nie po raz pierwszy szedł widocznie tą drogą, znajdował się właśnie w pobliżu skalnego występu, który musiał okrążyć. "Gdybym się tam dostał przed nim - pomyślałem sobie - wpadłby prosto na kulę". W tym celu postanowiłem wydostać się wyżej. Ukryty za głaem mogłem stawić czoło im wszystkim i zabijać, w miarę jakby nachodzili, jednego po drugim. Zaledwie zrobiłem krok naprzód, padł strzał od strony bramy wodnej, a po nim nastąpiło kilka innych. Pojąłem natychmiast sprytny fortel Indian, którzy przypuścili pozorny atak do bramy, aby odwrócić naszą uwagę od właściwego niebezpieczeństwa. Ze zdwojonym pośpiechem piąłem się więc w górę i byłem już tak blisko głazu, że niewiele brakowało, żebym go dosięgną! ręką, kiedy nagle rozluźniony gruz skalny obsunął się pode mną i runąłem głową w dół, tocząc się z kamienia na kamień i od skały do skały. Na dole utraciłem na kilka chwil przytomność. Kiedy znów zebrałem myśli i otworzyłem oczy, zobaczyłem pierwszych Indian już tylko o kilka kroków od siebie. Na ten widok zerwałem się pomimo strasznych stłuczeń, wypaliłem kilkakrotnie do ciemnych postaci, wskoczyłem na Swallowa i pocwałowałem do ogniska, nie chcąc dzielnego konia narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Ponkowie zauważywszy, że ich spostrzeżono, wydali okrzyk wojenny i puścili się za mną. Zeskoczywszy z konia w obozie, nie zastałem w nim niestety nikogo. Wszyscy zgromadzili się koło wejścia i ruszali właśnie w stronę moich wystrzałów. Przyjęli mnie gorączkowymi pytaniami. - Indianie idą! - zawołałem. - Prędzej do grot! Był to jedyny środek ocalenia się od zguby, która nam groziła niechybnie wskutek przewagi Indian. W grotach byliśmy bezpieczni i mogliśmy się stamtąd nie tylko opierać Ponkom, lecz wystrzelać ich do ostatniego. Toteż ruszyłem pospiesznie do swego skalnego apartamentu, ale - już było za późno. Czerwono skorzy ruszyli za mną natychmiast i wbrew zwyczajowo, nie czekając, aż się wszyscy zgromadzą, uderzyli na myśliwych, dla których nagłe pojawienie się Indian było taką niespodzianką, że zaczęli odpierać ciosy nieprzyjaciół dopiero wówczas, kiedy ci wywijali już bronią nad ich głowami. Byłbym jeszcze może dostał się do mojej kryjówki, gdybym nie ujrzał Harry'ego, Old Firehanda i Winnetou, otoczonych przez Ponków. Musiałem oczywiście rzucić się im na pomoc. - Precz, precz, pod skałę! - zawołałem wpadając gwałtownie w kłąb walczących. Napastnicy stracili na chwilę pewność siebie i zrobili nam przejście do pionowo wznoszącej się skały, gdzie mieliśmy zabezpieczone plecy, - Czy tak musi być, jeśli się nie mylę? - zawołał ku nam jakiś głos ze skalnej szczeliny szerokiej na tyle, że mógł się w nią wcisnąć jeden człowiek, - Wobec tego zdradzono starego trapera, Sama Hawkensa! Chytry człowieczek był jedynym, który zachował przytomność umysłu, i tych kilka sekund wyzyskał na to, by ukryć się w szparze skalnej. Niestety jego usiłowania spełzły na niczym, gdyż to właśnie miejsce, w którym się ukrył, i my obraliśmy sobie za cel. Mimo to bez wahania wyciągnął rękę po Harry'ego i pochwycił go za ramię. - Niech mały sir wejdzie do tej nory, jest tu jeszcze miejsce dla niego, jak sądzę. Czerwonoskórzy oczywiście ruszyli za nami i runęli na nas z dziką zajadłością. Na szczęście myśliwi mieli przy sobie wszelką broń, gdyż przygotowali się do odparcia owego pozornego ataku u bramy. Co prawda w walce na bliską odległość strzelby stały się zupełnie bezużyteczne, ale tym skuteczniej szalał topór wojenny. Tylko Hawkens i Harry robili użytek z broni palnej. Pierwszy nabijał, a drugi strzelał tak, że ogień wybuchał ze szczeliny dzielącej mnie od Old Firehanda. Była to walka dzika, przerażająca, jakiej wyobraźnia nie zdoła sobie odmalować. Ognisko rzucało migotliwe, ciemno płonące blaski na przód doliny, gdzie rysowały się grupy walczących niczym rozszarpujące się demony. Poprzez wycie Indian dolatywały nas bojowe okrzyki traperów i krótkie, ostre trzaski strzałów rewolwerowych. Zdawało się, że ziemia drży pod tupotem nóg zmagającego się z sobą tłumu. Nie było już żadnej wątpliwości, że jesteśmy zgubieni. Ilość Ponków była zbyt znaczna, abyśmy się mogli jej oprzeć. Żadnej zmiany na naszą korzyść nie należało się także spodziewać, o przebiciu się nie było mowy, toteż każdy zrozumiał, że wkrótce przestanie się zaliczać do żyjących. Ale nie chcieliśmy ginąć za darmo. Chociaż więc poddaliśmy się nieuniknionemu losowi, broniliśmy się ze wszystkich sił i z tą zimną krwią, która daje białemu tak wielką przewagę nad czerwonym mieszkańcem stepów amerykańskich. Wśród tych krwawych zapasów przypomniałem sobie rodziców, których zostawiłem w ojczyźnie, którzy nie mieli już otrzymać żadnej wiadomości o synu. Przyszło mi na myśl... lecz nie, odrzuciłem wszystkie myśli, gdyż chwila obecna wymagała największego wysiłku fizycznego i przytomności umysłu. Nie mogłem odżałować, że nie miałem przy sobie sztucera! Pozostał on w kryjówce, do której nie mogliśmy się teraz dostać. Cóż, przewidziałem to nieszczęście, radziłem, ostrzegałem, a teraz musiałem pokutować za błędy innych. Porwała mnie nie odczuwana jeszcze nigdy dotąd złość i gorycz, która zdwoiła moje siły. Z taką zręcznością wywijałem tomahawkiem, że ze szczeliny rozległy się słowa uznania: - Dobrze tak, sir, dobrze! Sam Hawkens i Old Shatterhand bardzo do siebie pasują, jak sądzę. Szkoda, że nas "zdmuchną". W przeciwnym razie bylibyśmy razem zdobyli jeszcze niejedną skórę, jeśli się nie mylę. Walczyliśmy dotąd w milczeniu, nie wydając głosu. W tej straszliwej ciszy słowa małego łowcy zabrzmiały bardzo wyraźnie. Usłyszał je i Will Parker, bo pomimo odniesionych wczoraj ran, zawołał wodząc dokoła siebie odwróconą strzelbą: - Samie Hawkens, popatrz no tu, jeśli chcesz widzieć, co trzeba robić! Dalej z dziury! Powiedz, czy greenhom, cha! cha! cha! Will Parker greenhorn - słyszysz, Hawkens - patrz, czy greenhorn się czegoś nauczył! Zaledwie o dwa kroki od mej prawej ręki stał Old Firehand. Sposób, w jaki oburącz rozprawiał się z cisnącymi się doń przeciwnikami, budził we mnie najwyższy podziw. Stary traper cały zbryzgany krwią opierał się o ścianę skalną. Długie, siwe włosy zwisały mu z głowy w Rozlepianych kosmykach, rozstawione nogi wparły się w ziemię, jakby w nią wrosły, w prawej pięści trzymał ciężki topór, a w lewej zakrzywiony nóż i potężnie odbijał ciosy nacierających nań nieprzyjaciół. Był jeszcze bardziej ode mnie pokryty ranami, ale żadna nie zwaliła go z nóg, toteż jego bohaterska postać przyciągała wprost oczy. Wtem w kłębowisku czerwonoskórych powstał ruch i ukazał się Paranoh, torując sobie drogę przez zwartą masę walczących. Zaledwie dostrzegł Old Firehanda, zawołał: - Nareszcie mam cię! Pomyśl o Ribannie i giń! Chciał mnie minąć i rzucić się na Old Firehanda, lecz ja porwałem go za ramię i zamachnąłem się do śmiertelnego ciosu. Poznawszy mnie, odskoczył i mój tomahawk przeciął powietrze. - Ty także? - ryknął, - Ciebie muszę dostać żywego w ręce! Przebiegł obok mnie, podniósł pistolet i wypalił, zanim zdołałem powtórzyć cios toporem. Old Firehand rozkrzyżował ręce w powietrzu, rzucił się potężnym kurczowym skokiem w sam środek nieprzyjaciół i runął, nie wydawszy z siebie głosu. Wydało mi się, jak gdyby to mnie kula przeszyła piersi, tak wstrząsnął mną upadek bohatera. Powaliłem Indianina, z którym walczyłem, i miałem już uderzyć Paranoha, kiedy ujrzałem, jak ciemna jakaś postać, przeciskając się wężowym ruchem między nieprzyjaciółmi, wyprostowała tuż przed mordercą swoje gibkie ciało i rzekła: - Gdzie jest płaz Atabasków? Tu stoi wódz Apaczów, Winnetou, by pomścić śmierć swego białego brata! - Ha, ten pies Pimo! Idź do piekła! Więcej już nie słyszałem, gdyż to, co się przede mną działo, tak dalece zajęło moją uwagę, że zapomniałem o własnej obronie. I oto nagle okręciła mi się o szyję pętlica, nastąpiło szarpnięcie, a równocześnie uczułem druzgoczące uderzenie w głowę i straciłem przytomność. Gdy przyszedłem do siebie, dokoła było zupełnie ciemno i cicho. Na próżno zastanawiałem się, jakim sposobem znalazłem się w tej ciemności. Palący ból głowy przypomniał mi wreszcie, że mnie uderzono, a z kolei szczegóły minionej walki zaczęły się układać w dokładny obraz. Dolegał mi nie tylko ból głowy, niemniej cierpiałem z powodu ran i ucisku więzów, które z wyrafinowaną siłą nałożono mi na ręce i nogi, tak że wpiły mi się głęboko w ciało, czyniąc mnie niezdolnym do żadnego ruchu. Wtem usłyszałem obok siebie szmer, jak gdyby ktoś chrząkał. - Czy tu jest ktoś jeszcze? - Hm, pewnie! Ten człowiek tak się pyta, jak gdyby Sam Hawkens był nikim, jeśli się nie mylę. - To wy, Samie? Powiedzcież na miłość Boską, gdzie my jesteśmy! - W mniej więcej bezpiecznym miejscu. Wsadzili nas do jaskini na nasze skóry, które tak ładnie zakopaliśmy. Nie znajdą ani jednej, powiadam, że ani jednej! - A co z tamtymi? - Ujdzie, sir. Old Firehanda "zdmuchnęli", Dicka Stone'a "zdmuchnęli", Willa Parkera "zdmuchnęli" - to był przecież greenhorn, hi! hi! hi! greenhorn, powiadam, ale nie chciał w to wierzyć, jeśli się nie mylę - Bili Bulcher "zdmuchnięty", Harry Korner "zdmuchnięty", wszyscy, wszyscy "zdmuchnięci", tylko wy się jeszcze palicie, Apacz i mały sir troszkę żyje, jeśli się nie mylę, a stary Sam... może jego także całkiem nie zgasili, ha! hi! hi! - Czy wiecie na pewno, że Harry żyje? - zapytałem skwapliwie. - Czy sądzicie, że taki stary łowca skalpów nie pamięta tego, co widział? Wsadzili go tu obok nas do drugiej dziury, a z nim razem waszego czerwonego przyjaciela. Chciałem się także tam dostać, lecz nie udzielono mi audiencji, jeśli się nie mylę. - A co z Winnetou? - Dziura przy dziurze, sir! Jeśli się stamtąd wydostanie, będzie wyglądał jak ta stara bluza, w którą się owija Sam Hawkens. Łata na łacie i cera na cerze. - O wydostaniu się chyba nie ma mowy. Ale jak wzięli go żywcem? - Zupełnie tak jak was i mnie. Bronił się jak diabeł... hm, to także nie pierwszy lepszy wojownik, jeśli się nie mylę. Wolał zginąć niż dać się przypiekać na palu, ale nic nie pomogło; powalono go i omal nie rozdarto na dwoje. Więc wy nie bardzo chcecie się stąd wydobyć? Sam Hawkens zaś ma wielką na to ochotę, jak mi się zdaje. - Co znaczy ochota, skoro to niemożliwe. - Niemożliwe? Hm, to brzmi całkiem tak jak u Willa Parkera! Czerwonoskórzy to poczciwi ludzie, bardzo poczciwi, zabrali wszystko staremu szopowi, wszystko: pistolet, fajkę hi, hi, hi! Zdumieją się, gdy powąchają: pachnie całkiem jak śmierdziel. Będzie się im wówczas najbardziej podobało. Liddy także poszła do diabła... biedna Liddy. Który szakal weźmie ją teraz! Kapelusz i peruka... zdziwi ich ten skalp, hi, hi, tu! Kosztował mnie trzy grube wiązki skórek bobrowych, jak wiecie. Ale nóż zostawili Samowi Hawkensowi; jest w rękawie. Wetknął go tam ten stary niedźwiedź, skoro tylko zmiarkował, że się skończyła kwatera w szczelinie. - Macie nóż? Nie wydobędziecie go chyba. - Ja także tak sądzę. Musicie cokolwiek pomóc synowi mojej matki! - Już się robi. Zobaczymy, co się da zdziałać w tej sprawie. Nie zacząłem się jeszcze toczyć ku niemu, gdyż tylko tym ruchem mogłem się do niego zbliżyć, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Paranoh z kilku Indianami. Trzymał w ręku żagiew tak, by światło jej padało na nas. Nie starałem się udawać nieprzytomnego, ale nie spojrzałem nań wcale. - A więc mamy cię nareszcie! - zgrzytnął do mnie. - Byłem ci winien drobnostkę, ale teraz nie będziesz się uskarżał. Czy znasz to? Przysunął mi przed oczy skalp ten sam, który mu zabrał Winnetou. Wiedział zatem, że to ja pchnąłem go nożem. Apacz nie wyjawił mu tego, to było pewne, nie wątpiłem, że na każde zapytanie odpowiedział dumnym milczeniem, ale Finnetey mógł mnie owego wieczora zauważyć przy świetle ogniska albo rzucić na mnie okiem podczas zderzenia ze mną. Gdy mu nie odpowiedziałem, mówił dalej: - Doznacie wszyscy tego uczucia, które ogarnia człowieka, kiedy mu ściągają skórę przez uszy. Zaczekajcie tylko trochę, dopóki nie nadejdzie dzień. Uradujecie się moją wdzięcznością! - Nie będziecie mieli wielkiej przyjemności - rzekł Hawkens nie mogąc wytrzymać, żeby mu coś nie powiedzieć. - Ciekawym, jaką skórę ściągniecie Hawkensowi przez uszy. Wszak moja jest już w waszych rękach. Sfabrykował ją fryzjer. Jak wam się podobała robota, stary yambariko? - Wymyślaj sobie na zdrowie! Znajdziemy jeszcze na tobie dość skóry do obdarcia - rzekł Paranoh i dodał po zbadaniu naszych więzów: - Nie przypuszczaliście pewnie, że Tim Finnetey zna waszą pułapkę. Ja byłem w tej dolinie, zanim jeszcze ten pies, Firehand, oby dusza jego była potępiona, słyszał coś o niej, i wiedziałem także, żeście się tu wybrali. Dobył noża i potrzymał drewniany trzonek przed oczyma Sama. Rzuciwszy oknem na wycięte tam litery, Hawkens zawołał: - Fred Owins? Zawsze był łotrem! Życzę mu, żeby sam tego noża skosztował. - Nie ma obawy, człowieku! On myślał, że się wykupi tajemnicą, ale to nic nie pomogło, zabraliśmy mu życie i skórę z głowy zupełnie tak, jak się to stanie z wami. Tylko u was będzie odwrotnie: najpierw skóra, a potem życie. - Róbcie, oo chcecie! Testament Sama Hawkensa gotowy. Zapisałem wam to, co nazywacie peruką, jeśli się nie mylę. Może wam się to przyda, hi! hi! hi! Paranoh kopnął go i wyszedł otoczony swoimi towarzyszami. Przez pewien czas nie wyrzekliśmy ani słowa i nie poruszaliśmy ale wcale. Dopiero gdy poczuliśmy się bezpieczni, zaczęliśmy się przewracać z boku na bok, dopóki nie zbliżyliśmy się całkiem do siebie. Jakkolwiek ręce moje były mocno z sobą związane, udało mi się wyciągnąć nóż z rękawa Sama i przeciąć nim więzy na jego rękach, W kilka chwil potem staliśmy przed sobą prosto, nie skrępowani, i rozcieraliśmy sobie ścierpnięte od więzów członki. - To słuszne, Samie Hawkens; nie jesteś widocznie tak zupełnie do niczego! - chwalił sam siebie chytry westman. - Siedziałeś już w niejednej matni, ale tak źle jeszcze nigdy nie było jak dzisiaj. Ciekawym, jak uszy powyciągasz z tej czapki, jeśli się nie mylę. - Zobaczymy przede wszystkim, co tam słychać na dworze, Samie! - Ja też tak sądzę, sir, że to najpotrzebniejsze. - A potem poszukamy broni. Wy macie nóż, ale ja jestem goły. - Coś się już znajdzie! Podeszliśmy do drzwi i rozsunęliśmy skóry służące za portierę. Kilku Indian wywlekało właśnie z sąsiedniej jaskini obu jeńców, a z obozu nadszedł Paranoh. Zrobiło się już dość jasno, dzięki czemu mogliśmy objąć wzrokiem całą dolinę. Niedaleko od bramy wodnej Swallow wdał się w awanturę z gniadym, zdobytym przez biednego Parkera, a widok tego zwierzęcia, tak serdecznie przeze mnie ukochanego, kazał mi się wyrzec ucieczki pieszo, chociaż w mym położeniu byłoby to najwłaściwsze wyjście z sytuacji. Nie opodal pasł się grubokościsty, a wytrwały człapak Winnetou, po którym trudno było poznać, ile był wart. Gdybyśmy zdołali zaopatrzyć się w broń i dotrzeć do naszych koni ucieczka mogła się udać. - Czy widzicie coś, sir? - zachichotał Sam. - Co? - Hm, tego starego, o tam, tarzającego się wygodnie w trawie. - Widzę. - I to, co tam się opiera o kamień? - Również. - Hi! hi! hi! Los stawia staremu szopowi pukawkę na drodze, i to tak wygodnie! Jeśli rzeczywiście nazywam się Sam Hawkens, to musi to być Liddy, jak sądzę, a ten człowiek ma pewnie także worek z kulami! Nie zważałem zbytnio na radość starego, gdyż całą moją uwagę zajął Paranoh. Niestety nie zrozumiałem, co mówił do jeńców - a upłynęło sporo czasu, zanim od nich odszedł - ale usłyszałem jego ostatnie słowa, wymówione donośnie. One wyjaśniły mi całkowicie treść jego przemówienia. - Przygotuj się, Pimo! Pal właśnie w ziemię wbijają, a ty - dodał, zwracając na Harry'ego wzrok pełen nienawiści - przypieczesz się obok niego! Dał znak swoim ludziom, żeby zabrali pojmanych na plac, gdzie Indianie obsiedli znowu jasno płonące ognisko, a sam się oddalił. Teraz wszystko zależało od szybkiego działania, gdyż gdyby ich zawleczono w środek zgromadzenia, nie byłoby nadziei wydobycia ich stamtąd. - Samie, czy można wam zaufać? - spytałem. - Hm, nie wiem, skoro wy nie wiecie. Musicie spróbować, jak mi się zdaje. - Wy weźmiecie prawego, a ja lewego, a potem czym prędzej przeciąć rzemienie. - A potem do Liddy, sir! - Czyście gotowi? Skinął głową z wyrazem, z którego przebijała radość jak z powodu zamierzonego figla. - A zatem do dzieła! W cichych, lecz szybkich skokach pobiegliśmy za Indianami wlokącymi jeńców, a chociaż z powodu dużego ciężaru musieli być do nas częściowo zwróceni, udało nam się dostać do nich niepostrzeżenie. Sam powalił jednego tak dobrze wymierzonym pchnięciem, że ten padł nie wydawszy głosu, ja natomiast, będąc całkiem bezbronnym, wyrwałem najpierw drugiemu nóż zza pasa, a potem wbiłem go z taką siłą, że Indianin charcząc osunął się na ziemię. Po kilku szybkich cięciach jeńcy byli wolna, zanim jeszcze, wobec szybkiego przebiegu zdarzenia, ktokolwiek z siedzących przy ognisku zdołał coś zauważyć. - Naprzód! Weźcie sobie broń! - zawołałem widząc, że bez niej nie można myśleć o skutecznej ucieczce. Zerwałem z zabitego przez siebie Indianina worek z prochem i kulami i popędziłem za Winnetou, który, zrozumiawszy położenie, nie pobiegł do bramy, lecz pomiędzy siedzących przy ognisku. Jak w każdej chwili, w której idzie o śmierć i życie, człowiek staje się inny niż zwykle, tak też i teraz myśl o tym, cośmy przedsięwzięli, dała nam konieczną chyżość. Zanim napadnięci zdołali się zorientować, co się stało, przebiliśmy się przez nich z wydartą im bronią w ręku. - Swallow, Swallow! - zawołałem na konia. Gdy nań wsiadałem, ujrzałem Winnetou wskakującego na swego człapaka, a Hawkensa dosiadającego pierwszego z brzegu konia indiańskiego. - Do mnie, na mdłość Boga, prędzej! - zawołałem na Henrry'ego, który daremnie usiłował dosiąść gniadosza Finnetey'a wściekle walącego kopytami. Pochwyciłem go za ramię, porwałem do siebie i zwróciłem się ku wyjściu, w którym zniknął właśnie Sam. Była to chwila najwyższego podniecenia. Powietrze napełniało wściekłe wycie, huczały już strzelby, świstały strzały, a wśród tych wszystkich odgłosów brzmiał tętent i parskanie koni, na które wskoczyli dzicy, aby nas ścigać. Byłem ostatni z nas trzech i nie potrafię doprawdy powiedzieć, jak wydostałem się przez wąski i kręty przesmyk na wolną przestrzeń oraz dlaczego nieprzyjaciel mnie nie doścignął. Hawkensa nie było już widać, a Winnetou skręcił w prawo, w dolinę, którą przed paru dniami przybyliśmy do "warowni". Widziałem, że się ogląda, czy podążam za nim. Mieliśmy właśnie minąć zakręt, kiedy za nami padł strzał. Poczułem, że Harry drgnął. Kula go gdzieś dosięgła. - Swallowie, mój Swallowie, prędzej! - zachęcałem konia w najwyższej trwodze, a on gnał tym samym szalonym pędem, jak wówczas po wybuchu w New Venango. Obejrzawszy się zobaczyłem Paranoha tuż za sobą. Reszta nieprzyjaciół nie wychyliła się jeszcze spoza zakrętu. Chociaż rzuciłem nań tyko przelotne spojrzenie, zauważyłem wściekłą zajadłość, z jaką starał się nas doścignąć. Zdwoiłem okrzyki zachęcające do biegu mego dzielnego Swallowa, od którego szybkości i wytrwałości zależało teraz wszystko. Jakkolwiek bowiem nie obawiałem się walki z tym dzikim człowiekiem, to przecież w każdym swobodnym ruchu przeszkadzałby mi chłopiec. Na razie mogłem się zdobyć tylko na to, żeby pędzić dalej naprzód. Jak burza mknęliśmy wzdłuż rzeki. Kasztan Winnetou wyrzucał ziemię grubokościstymi nogami, aż iskry leciały, a rozluźnione osypisko tworzyło za nim po prostu deszcz kamieni. Swallow dotrzymywał mu kroku, mimo że dźwigał na sobie dwóch ludzi. Paranoh gonił niewątpliwie tuż za nami, gdyż tętent jego gniadosza słychać było ciągle w tej samej odległości!. - Jesteście ranni? - zapytałem Harry'ego w pełnym biegu. - Tak. - Czy niebezpiecznie? Ciepła jego krew sączyła się po mojej ręce, którą go obejmowałem. Zbyt go polubiłem, żeby mnie to nie napełniało obawą. - Czy wytrzymacie tę jazdę? - Mam nadzieję. Podniecałem konia do coraz bardziej szalonego biegu. Nie darmo nazywał się Swallow. Leciał jak jaskółka i zdawało się, że kopytami zaledwie ziemi dotyka. - Trzymajcie się tylko, Harry, jesteśmy już na pół ocaleni. - Nie zależy mi na życiu. Pozwólcie mi spaść, jeżeli mój ciężar przeszkadza wam w ucieczce! - Nie, nie, musicie żyć, macie prawo do tego! - Teraz już nie, skoro ojciec zginął. Wolałbym umrzeć z nim razem! Nastąpiła przerwa w rozmowie, podczas której biegliśmy, a raczej lecieliśmy dalej. - Ja jestem winien jego śmierci! - oskarżał się teraz chłopiec, - Gdybym was posłuchał, zastrzelilibyśmy Paranoha w "warowni", a Indianie nie zabiliby ojca. - Dajcie już pokój temu, co się stało! Mamy do czynienia z teraźniejszością! - Nie, puśćcie mnie! Paranoh zostaje w tyle, możemy więc spokojniej zaczerpnąć powietrza! - Spróbujmy! Z silnym postanowieniem wytrzymania do końca oglądnąłem się za siebie. Dawno już oddaliliśmy się od wody i skręciliśmy na wolną równinę, którą pędziliśmy równolegle ze skrajem leżącego po lewej stronie lasu. Paranoh został znacznie w tyle i Swallow dowiódł, że ma przewagę nad gniadym. Za białym wodzem pędzili pojedynczo lub grupkami Indianie, nie chcąc zaniechać pogoni, pomimo że przestrzeń między nimi a nami zwiększała się z każdą chwilą. Odwróciwszy się zobaczyłem, że Winnetou zsiadł z konia, nabił zdobytą strzelbę i stanął za zwierzęciem. Ja także osadziłem mojego ogiera. Pozwoliłem Harry'emu obsunąć się na ziemię, zsiadłem także i ułożyłem go w trawce. Na nabicie strzelby nie miałem już czasu, gdyż Paranoh był za blisko. Poderwałem się i chwyciłem tomahawk. Ścigający zauważył nasze ruchy, dał się jednak unieść gorączce i runął na mnie, zamierzając się tomahawkiem do ciosu. Wtem huknął strzał Apacza. Wróg drgnął i spadł z konia z rozpłataną głową w chwili, gdy ja trafiłem go równocześnie moją bronią. Winnetou przewrócił nogą martwe ciało i powiedział: - Ten wąż Atabasków nigdy już nie zasyczy i nie nazwie wodza Apaczów imieniem Pimo. Niech mój brat odbierze mu swoją broń! Rzeczywiście! Poległy miał przy sobie mój nóż, topór, rewolwery i sztucer. Zabrałem swoją własność i skoczyłem znowu ku Harry'emu, Winnetou zaś schwytał gniadego. Tymczasem Indianie tak się do nas zbliżyli, że ich kule mogły nas już dosięgnąć. Wsiedliśmy więc na konie i popędziliśmy ze wznowioną szybkością. Wtem z lewej strony jakby zamigotał jasny błysk broni. Silny oddział jeźdźców wypadł z lasu pomiędzy nas i ścigających, zwrócił się ku nim i popędził naprzeciw nim wyciągniętym cwałem. Był to oddział dragonów z fortu Rondall. Gdy Winnetou zobaczył pomoc, zawrócił konia, minął jeźdźców jak strzała i wpadł z podniesionym tomahawkiem pomiędzy Ponków, którzy mieli zaledwie tyle czasu, żeby powstrzymać bieg koni. Ja natomiast zsiadłem, aby zbadać ranę Harry'ego. Niebezpieczeństwa nie było. Odciąłem nożem pas z mojej koszuli, opatrzyłem ranę powierzchownie, aby przynajmniej zatamować krew. - Czy potraficie wsiąść na konia, Harry? - spytałem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się; przystąpił do gniadego, którego cugle rzucił mi Winnetou, kiedy przebiegał obok mnie, i jednym skokiem wydostał się, na siodło. - Krew już nie płynie i rany nie czuję. Tam zmykają czerwonoskórzy. Prędzej za nimi, sir! Tak rzeczywiście było. Pozbawieni wodza, który by ich zachęcił do oporu albo przynajmniej zorganizował odwrót, pędzili z powrotem tą samą drogą, mając ciągle za sobą dragonów. Wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby starali się uciec do naszej kotliny! Teraz ruszyliśmy znowu pędem, mijając leżących na ziemi Indian, i doścignęliśmy dragonów w dość dużej jeszcze odległości od bramy wodnej. Chodziło o to, żeby nie pozwolić dzikim usadowić się w skalnym przesmyku, lecz wedrzeć się tam wraz z nimi. W tym celu przynaglałem Swallowa do coraz szybszego pędu; wkrótce przebiegłem obok szeregu ścigających i znalazłem się obok Winnetou, który czynił straszne spustoszenie wśród uciekających, jadąc im ciągle na karku. Ponkowie skręcili w lewo ku bramie, pierwszy z nich miał właśnie skierować konia w przesmyk, gdy wtem padł stamtąd strzał i jeździec osunął się na ziemię bez życia. Natychmiast huknął znowu strzał i drugi Indianin wyleciał ze strzemion, a przerażeni dzicy, widząc wejście zamknięte, a nas dokoła siebie, rzucili się w bok ku Mankicicie i popędzili wzdłuż biegu rzeki ścigani dalej przez dragonów. Nie mniejsze od przerażenia dzikich było moje zdumienie z powodu strzałów, które tak w porę przyszły w pomoc naszym zamiarom, a raczej uczyniły je zbytecznymi. Ale niedługo rozmyślałem nad tym, kto mógł być tym dzielnym strzelcem. Zaledwie bowiem przebrzmiał tętent odjeżdżających, spoza krawędzi skały, z lasu nastrzępionego zarostu wyjrzał olbrzymi nos, a za nim para małych, chytrych oczek. Ponieważ nie było widać nigdzie żadnej wrogiej istoty, przeto za węszącym na wszystkie strony narządem powonienia wysunęły się także dalsze części ciała. - Niechaj będą błogosławione moje oczy, sir! Jakim cudem wy znaleźliście się tutaj znowu, jeśli się nie mylę? - zapytał mały człowieczek, tak samo zdumiony Kioim jak ja jego widokiem. - Samie, to wy? Skąd wzięliście się tu w bramie? Widniałem na własne oczy, jak odjeżdżaliście! - Odjeżdżałem? Dziękuję za taką jazdę, sir! Głupia bestia, na którą wsiadłem, najpierw nie chciała ruszyć z miejsca, a potem tak trzęsła swoimi starymi kośćmi, że moje byłyby się rozsypały, gdybym nie zsiadł i nie przepędził jej na sto wiatrów. Potem przyczołgałem się z powrotem, hi! hi! hi! Pomyślałem sobie, że wszyscy czerwonoskórzy niewątpliwie wyruszyli za wami i opróżnili "warownię", jak mi się zdawało. Tak też było istotnie. Pewnie się mocno zdziwili, powróciwszy tutaj. Najbardziej interesujące musiały być ich miny, hi, hi, hi! Ale skądżeście wzięli żołdaków, sir? - Trzeba się dopiero dowiedzieć, jaki zamiar sprowadza ich właśnie w samą porę w te odległe strony. Uważam ich nagłe ukazanie się wprost za cud, nawet muszę przyznać, że właściwie to oni nas ocalili. - Ja tego nie powiem. Old Shatterhand, Winnetou i Sam Hawkens to ludzie, którzy potrafią się sami ocalić. Ale dragoni nadeszli rzeczywiście w dobrej chwili, aby tym Ponkom dać nauczkę na długi czas. Czy sądzicie, że powinniśmy pojechać za nimi? - Po co? Oni i bez nas uporają się z Indianami. Winnetou widocznie także jest tego zdania, bo pojechał z Harry'm do "zamku". Pojedźmy i my tam, aby zająć się naszymi poległymi. Kiedy, minąwszy bramę, dostaliśmy się do owej nieszczęsnej kotliny i rzuciliśmy okiem ku miejscu, na którym wczoraj wrzała walka, zobaczyliśmy Winnetou i Harry'ego pochylonych nad zwłokami Old Firehanda. Harry płacząc trzymał głowę swego ojca na kolanach, Apacz zaś badał ranę postrzałową. Właśnie w chwili naszego nadejścia rozległ się jego okrzyk: - Uff, uff, ufif! Jeszcze nie umarł! Żyje! Słowa te zelektryzowały nas po prostu, a Harry krzyknął głośno z radości. Pomogliśmy oczywiście Apaczowi w jego usiłowaniach, a niebawem Old Firehand otworzył oczy. Poznał nas, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do syna, ale mówić nie mógł. Wkrótce potem znowu strącał przytomność. Ja także go zbadałem. Kula trafiła w pierś, przebiła po prawej stronie płuca i wyleciała pod łopatką. Rana była ciężka, połączona z wielką utratą krwi, Ale mimo iż chory odniósł niedawno poważne uszkodzenia podczas walki w obronie pociągu, zgodziłem się z zapatrywaniem Apacza, że ranny dzięki swej niezmiernie silnej naturze i przy niezwykle uważnej opiece będzie mógł wrócić do zdrowia. Opatrzyliśmy go wedle wypróbowanej metody Winnetou i przygotowaliśmy mu doskonałe łoże, na ile pozwalały miejsce i okoliczności. Następnie pomyśleliśmy o sobie. Nikt z nas nie wyszedł bez szwanku, połataliśmy się więc wzajemnie, jak było można. Reszta towarzyszy przypłaciła lekkomyślność śmiercią. Około południa nadjechali dragoni, którzy przegnali Ponków zupełnie, nie utraciwszy przy tym ani jednego ze swoich. Od dowodzącego oficera dowiedzieliśmy się, że nie zjawili się tu przypadkiem. Przeciwnie, dowódca usłyszawszy o zamiarze wykolejenia pociągu przez Ponków, postanowił ukarać ich za to natychmiast, Wyruszył do nich czym prędzej, a na wieść o ich wojennej wyprawie odwetowej podążył ich śladem. Dragoni zostali z nami w dolinie przez trzy dni, aby pochować naszych zmarłych i dać koniom wypocząć. Oficer zaś zaprosił nas do fortu Rondall, skoro tylko będzie można przewieźć Old Firehanda, wyjaśniając zarazem, że jakkolwiek chory nie znajdzie tam może większej pieczołowitości, to jednak lekarska opieka jest niewątpliwie lepsza. Oczywiście przyjęliśmy z wdzięcznością jego zaproszenie. Sam Hawkens przejął się do głębi śmiercią Dicka Stonek i Willa Parkera. Zapewniał też wielokrotnie, że zastrzeli bez miłosierdzia każdego spotkanego Ponka. Ja jednak i ten wypadek oceniłem inaczej. Paranoh był białym. Moje dawne przekonanie, że Indianin tylko pod wpływem bladych twarzy stał się tym, czym jest dzisiaj, znalazło jeszcze jedno smutne potwierdzenie.